Let Me Tell You Why I Would Die For You
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: To Payton love really is a fairy tale and men will only cause you pain, but when she meets Embry he's dertermined to change her mind Imprint Story EmbryxOC
1. Prologue

"Men are pigs. Don't ever get married, or you'll end up like me, and all your husband will do is treat you like shit."

That was the only advice I ever got on men. That was my opinion of them too. They were nasty, and cared about no one but themselves.

You could say I got this image from my parents' marriage. They never got along, and I wasn't even supposed to be born. I was the only thing keeping them together, although it wasn't apparent why. I was "trouble" and "not worth it".

So maybe I ran away a lot, but the constant fighting drove me crazy! "Slut! Whore! Bastard! Fuck you! Fuck you too!"

I was trouble, and I couldn't deny that. Trouble was my middle name. I always had to get into trouble to be alive. I smoked weed, I drank, and I robbed. I guess I was a "juvenile delinquent", but what does that mean anyways? It had no meaning to me.

My parents didn't care. I was a mistake.

"You'll never amount to anything," my dad spat. "You'll be a drunk bitch your entire life. You'll be a whore just like your filthy mother."

My dad never ever cared about me, even when I was bored. He tried to kill me! He's tried multiple times, until my mom threatened she would tell the police.

Actually, you would never guess that my dad was a murder/rapist.

Did I forget to mention? My dad loved to rape me. It wasn't on a regular basis, just when my mom was too pissed off to give him any. I was his other resource for pleasure, which also gave me a bad impression of men.

Back to the never guessing, my dad had a job in contracting, and made lots of money. You'd never guess that he gave his family a shitty life. Whenever we were out we were the "perfect" family. If we weren't he cut us both up until the point we fainted.

But someone found out.

I thought I was going to be saved, but I wasn't.

Instead, we moved down to some small Indian reserve in Washington that was near Olympia.

It was perfect for my dad. No one would notice how bad my mom and I were treated.

No one at all.


	2. Chapter 1

My mom and dad were in the front of the car while I lazed in the back, resting my head on the bottom of the window.

It was past midnight where I used to live, before we had to move to La Push.

"Don't put your head on the door unless you want to fall out," my dad growled.

I flipped him off from under my jacket and put my hood up.

"Payton Marie Jenson get your head off the fu.cking door."

"Let me sleep," I growled. "I'm tired."

"And I don't care. Shut your God damned mouth and sleep sitting up."

"Screw you," I whispered.

"Watch your language little girl or those words might come back and bite you in the ass."

I rolled my eyes, but I knew what he meant without him saying another word.

"Sleep to the other side, Payton," my mother whispered.

"Shut up bi.tch," my dad growled.

"Don't talk to mom like that!" I argued.

"Payton, it's okay," my mom whispered.

Even car drives were messes for our family. We couldn't go two minutes without yelling at each other, or my dad finding something he could start a fight about.

My eyes kept fluttering closed, but I could not fall asleep.

I couldn't fall asleep knowing my dad could stop in the middle of nowhere and throw me out.

You might think a real father wouldn't do that.

My dad wasn't a real father.

In fact, he wasn't even a father at all.

He was a scumbag and I hated him with all the passion my worn-out heart could muster.

"Payton, I suggest you stop talking back to me before I punish you when we get home," my dad warned.

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" I yelled.

"Payton," my mom whispered. "It's alright. Don't worry."

"Listen to your mother," dad mumbled. "Finally that little bitch is right."

I rolled my eyes and flipped my dad off again.

"Payton Marie Jenson, put that finger away," my dad continued.

"What if I don't feel like it?" I growled.

"Then I'll lock you in a fuck.ing closet."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
My dad stopped the car and I jerked forward.

The side door pulled open and my dad ripped me out by my hair. I gasped in pain, but I refused to let tears fill my eyes.

"What did you say you little bit.ch?" he screamed.

I winced and squealed.

"I'd like to see you try, sir," I growled, using sarcasm as much as possible.

My dad threw me down and kicked my side.

"Get back in the car, and shut your mouth."  
He climbed into the car, and I followed, but didn't say a word.

I placed my hand to my head, and it was bleeding. I took my jacket, wiped my forehead, and saw the rich red liquid.

My mom opened the glove box and took out tissues. She handed them back to me, and I took them.

My dad didn't say a word, instead he kept his eyes on the road.

My alarm clock buzzed loudly, awaking me from my terrible nightmare, but I was used to them.

I yawned, stretched, and then climbed out of bed. I knew if I wasn't out of my bed, my dad would go psychotic on me.

No excitement ran through me for this morning. I didn't want anything to do with this school, not just because I was new, but I never liked school, and never was a people person, especially around guys.

So was I nervous? No, I wouldn't call it nervous. Maybe scared for my life.

But I was always scared for my life. Anywhere my dad was I was scared for my life. You'd think that school was an escape for me, but you'd have no idea.

Last year, at my old school, a boy had trapped me in a janitors' closet and raped me. I was never safe.

No safe haven awaited me anywhere. I had no haven whatsoever. My parents didn't care, and neither did I.

After taking a nice, warm shower, and drying my hair, I changed into a pair of baggy sweat pants and a long-sleeved, black Avenged Sevenfold shirt. I threw on some Convers, then swept some black eyeliner around my eyes, and I was ready.

I didn't eat breakfast, not that it really mattered anyways. My parents didn't care if I starved to death. In their minds, I was better off dead. In my mind, I guess I thought the same.

I climbed into my mom's old, blue BMW to drive to school. Sure, it wasn't the perfect car, but it's what got me to school everyday.

My parents were too cheap to get me a new car for my sixteenth birthday, even though we were more than millionaires. My dad just wanted to save i_his_/i money for i_his/i _retirement. There was no money for me to go to college, or for my mother to have a better life. Just for himself.

The drive to my new school wasn't too long, only about a few miles, and, surprisingly, this school didn't look like a prison. It was an open campus, with outside hallways and skylights on the buildings.

I parked my car the furthest away from the school so I didn't get my tires slashed because that was the senior parking lot or because I stole someone's spot.

Slowly, I got out of the BMW, and walked to the office, so I could get my schedule and find my way around my new death trap. I was going to die in this place.

No one could save me.

(Embry's POV)

Jared and Jacob were on the floor wrestling with each other. Paul was video taping it with his phone, and Quil was sitting next to me.

Jacob had Jared in a sleep hold, pushing him to the ground.

"Uncle!" Jared called. "Uncle!"

Immediately Jacob got off and brushed his hands on his jeans with a smirk.

Jared was grumbling different swears as he got up, and was met with Paul's smiling face.

"Five bucks please."  
Jared growled, and began taking out his wallet. "I hate you."

"It's not my fault you can't fight."  
Paul chuckled for a while, but Jared charged at him and pushed him to the ground. Jared was on top of Paul throwing punches.

Jacob was amused for a while, but suddenly caught a whiff of something, and stopped.

"Guys, cut it out," Jacob growled. "Aye! We've got new meat."  
Jared and Paul looked up; Quil and I turned around.

Walking from the parking lot was a beautiful girl, about five three, with long, brown, curly hair with side bangs that fell into her green emerald eyes. She wasn't curvy, but her face reminded me of a lioness, as she stalked her way into the new school.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jared chuckled, getting up.

"Another chick?" Paul asked. "What's up with this shit?"  
I wasn't paying attention. All my attention was on her beauty, her figure, and her gravitational pull that she had on me. I couldn't look away. Love at first sight was rare, but it happened. I wanted her.

"Shi.t," Jacob whispered. "Embry's got imprinted."

My attention shifted to Jacob for a second, but when I looked back to her, she was gone.

"What?" I asked. "I am not."

"You are so," Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah, dude, we can tell," Quil mumbled.

"It was the same with me and Kim," Jared whispered. "I had _that _look."

"I don't know what the fu.ck you guys are talking about. Now, excuse me, but I'm going to go to class."  
"Dude, don't deny it!" Jacob called after me. "It's true!"

My eyes rolled, and I shook my head. I knew I was in love, but this "imprinting" crap was bull shi.t. There was no way I would have a "mate".

My Physics class looked familiar; nothing had changed over Spring Break. The posters were still old and torn, our counter tops were still stained with different chemicals, and or chairs were still freezing when we sat down.

Except she was there.

Sitting in the back of the room, she played with her hair, looping it around her pencil, as she stared at the white board in the front of the room. Absentmindedly, she began chewing on the eraser of the pencil with her small teeth, and wrapping her small, light pink lips around it. My heart raced.

I made my way to the back of the room, and dropped my bag at the empty seat next to her.

"Mind if I sit?"

She looked up at me with those big green eyes, which were filled with fear. She moved her books from the countertop in front of my seat, but didn't say a word.

"Are you new here?" I mused, sitting down. "I haven't seen you in this class before."

She looked over at me again. "Yes."

"Well, what's your name?"

"Payton," she whispered.

"Well, Payton, I'm Embry." I held out my hand to her, but she simply stared at her with the same wide eyes. I put my hand back in my pocket. "Uh... since you're new do you want to have lunch with me and a couple of other guys today?"

"No," was her icy reply.

I was taken aback, but didn't say anything else. She took her backpack off the floor and held it to her chest like a pillow.

Something was freaking her out, though I couldn't tell what. The way she shook in her seat, and the way she held her backpack close was freaking me out. What did I do? Was it something I said? I barely said two sentences to her.

This girl was going to be hard to get. I would have to do a lot of work to even get her to talk to me, but it was going to be worth it.

It was going to be worth everything.

(Payton's POV)  
I stared cautiously at the boy sitting next to me. Why hadn't he left? Why was he still there?

The teacher came into the room and started writing something down on the white board.

"Do you get this?" Embry whispered to me.

I looked at him and shook my head. Why was he still trying to talk to me?  
"You sure don't want to sit with us?" he continued

I ignored him and began writing down the notes on the board.

He let out a loud breath. "Guess that means yes."  
_Idiot_

"Look." I looked up. "Can you please just leave me alone?"

"Once you start being social," he teased. "C'mon, I'm not gonna hurt you."

He placed a hand on my wrist, but I took it away quickly.

"Don't touch me," I growled.

He pulled his hands back. "Sorry. Didn't know it would freak you out.

"Well, you were wrong."

"I'm not here to hurt you, I promise," Embry whispered.

I shook my head. "I don't care."

I scooted away a couple of inches so I was out of his reach. This must've been amusing him.

"Embry, Payton, do you guys have a problem?"

My biology teacher stood front and center.

"No," Embry answered. "Sorry sir."

"Well, then let me continue please."  
"Yes sir."

This boy was trouble. I knew it. So why wasn't I afraid of him?

Lunch was one of the scariest places I had been in since I was five in preschool. Tall, big seniors pushed and shoved their way around lunch. The only place I could find to be alone was behind the music building far away from the parking lot and any other kids.

My mom was nice enough to pack my lunch so I didn't have to stay around the kids any longer. I pulled out an apple from the brown paper bag, and then u Sophie's World /u from my tote bag.

I took a bite of the apple, then opened up the book and began reading.

"What are you doing all alone?"

My eyes drifted from the confines of the pages of my book up to meet the eyes of Embry, the one person that I didn't want to see.

"Reading," I whispered.

Embry sat down next to me with one leg bent and another touching mine.

"Whatcha reading?"  
I closed the book and showed him the cover.

He nodded. "Hmm... never read it."

"Cool."

My eyes went back down to my book, but Embry would not stop talking.

"Really, you should come sit with us. I promise we won't hurt you. We just want to get to know you. Why is that so bad?"

"Because I hate guys like you," I growled.

"Like me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stuck up jerks who think they can get whatever girl they want and that they are so freaking sexy and that think they're fuc.king amazing."

"But I don't," he fought. "If you just got to know me you would see that I'm totally different."

"Well, since you can't take a hint, I don't want to get to know you. Just leave me alone."  
"No. I can't do that. No one deserves to sit alone. I'll leave, but if you want to sit with us were right there." He pointed to a few other, tan boys. "I'll see you later."

He got up and gracefully floated to his group of boys. They began laughing, and talking, and throwing food at each other. Why would I want that?

That's what I wanted. I wanted friends, a boyfriend, but my fears kept me from doing everything that I wanted to.

So the whole lunch instead of reading, I watched Embry and his friends, pretending I was there.


	3. Chapter 2

(Embry's POV)

(Embry's POV)

"See she rejected you dude," Paul chuckled. I glared at him.

"Where's my five bucks?" he continued.

"Yeah, I'll give you five bucks as soon as you get Jared's step sister," I growled.

Jacob started laughing. Paul smirked.

"Dude, I got her in the bag," he laughed. "Only a few more make out sessions and she's mine."  
Jared got up from his seat and sized Paul up.

"What did you say about my sister you bastard?" Jared was about ten times bigger than Paul.

"You already know she's mine." Paul wasn't scared, but he wouldn't look Jared in the eye. "I can make out with her if she wants it."  
"Or if her brother let's you within ten feet of her," Jared continued.

Kim took Jared's hand and pulled him down slowly. Jared always complied with what Kim wanted.

"I'll keep her safe," Kim whispered.

Jared's sister, Cameryn, was sitting a couple tables away, laughing at whatever her friends were talking about. She was happy. Mine wasn't.

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Kim asked me.

I looked up from the plastic table, then to Kim, and then to Payton.

"Yeah, if you want to. I think that would help."  
"That poor little girl. Is she really that afraid of you?"  
"She's afraid of everything," Paul laughed.

"What the hell?" I scrunched my eyebrows. "How do you know?"  
"She's in Math with me." Paul took a bite of his double-decker sandwich. "She sits in the back, her backpack scrunched to her chest, and her head down."

"I'll go talk to her," Kim stood up and kissed Jared's cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
My stomach knotted as Kim started walking towards my little Cameryn.

Quil looked at me and patted my back. He barely talked around the other guys, but he always understood me. He was the best.

Kim sat down next to Payton, and Payton smiled. My mouth dropped.

Payton started laughing at something Kim said. We all watched in awe.

"How is she doing that?" Jacob asked. "Were you too strong on her?"

"I have no idea," I whispered. "Maybe..."

"She sure seems to like Kim," Paul teased. "Maybe she's, you know..."  
Quil hit him on the shoulder and Paul cracked up. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Payton.

She picked up her books and stood up. Kim copied her and led her away from us. That was the last time I saw her that day.

(Payton's POV)  
I pulled up to the house and put the car into park. Boxes filled the garage except for one part large enough to fit my dad's car. Filthy bastard.

The front door was unlocked, so I didn't bother trying to dig for my house key.

The house wasn't that big, and boxes were everywhere. Probably shit that my dad just "had" to get when he was in Japan or Korea or something like that. Those times when my dad was gone were the best times. Sadly, he would have a lot less since we moved closer to his office. Woop de freakin do.

My bedroom was the smallest room in the house, but I didn't care. It had everything I needed, a computer, bed, and door.

There was no bed stand, but just a twin sized mattress on the floor. The walls were plain white, so I decided I would do something to it, like paint it or draw on it, just so it didn't seem like I wasn't stuck in this hell whole.

My clothes were in two boxes shoved in the left corner, and then the stuff that I bought was shoved in the right corner. That was pretty much all I had in my room, except for an old PC laptop on my bed.

I threw my old backpack next to the boxes of clothes and picked up my laptop. I took the most comfortable place on my bed to lean against the wall and turned on my laptop.

I opened my AIM and signed on, in hopes that one of my old friends would be on.

Sadly, no such luck came my way. I was all alone in this hell whole.

"PAYTON MARIE JENSON!"

F.uck, it was my dad.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"  
I closed my laptop and put it back down on my bed. I had to be in some sort of shit.

When I got down the stairs my dad was sitting in his armchair with my mom standing next to him.

"Right here." My dad pointed in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and took my place. My dad took a puff of his cigarette and blew it in my face.

"How was school?"  
I crossed my arms over my shoulder. "I kept away from guys, sir, and I listened to all my teachers."  
"Is that so?" My dad took another puff and blew it in my face again. "Give me your arm."

"Dad, I didn't do anything." My eyes started to water up, but I refused to cry. I knew what was going to happen.

"Give me your arm, bitch," he growled. He snatched my arm and pressed his lit cigarette against my arm.

I fell to the ground, sucking in the scream that wanted to come out so bad. The feeling of the cigarette burning my skin ran through my entire body. No matter how much it hurt, I wasn't going to cry. I couldn't cry in front of him.

After what felt like hours he took the cigarette off and threw my arm down to my side. It was numb, and I couldn't move it.

My mom looked like she was about to cry, but she knew if she said anything he would do something even worse to her.

"That should teach you. Don't you dare talk to him ever again, or something worse will happen."

A glare on my face appeared as I stared at my dad. I hated him so bad, but I couldn't say that to his face. I didn't have the guts.

"Go back upstairs, and do something useful with your awful slutty self. I'll be up soon to check up on you."  
I could barely get up. My mom took a step forward to help me, but my dad put a hand in front of her to stop.

"She has to learn to get up by herself." He smirked, stuck out his foot, and pushed me down again. "Come on, Payton, get up."

"Stop," my mom whispered. My dad looked back at her with a glare.

"What did you just say bitch?" he growled. "Are you telling me how to raise my daughter?"  
She shook her head. "No sir."  
_Thanks mom, for trying to help_

"That's what I thought, bitch." He slapped her across the face. "Now go get me a beer, you useless piece of shi.t."  
My mom left without question, and my dad smirked down at me.

"What's the matter Payton?" he teased. "Can't get up? Here take my hand."  
He held out his hand for me, but all I could do was stare at it. I groped for the coffee table behind me and used it to stand up.

"Ah, the little Payton got up." My dad clapped with the biggest, ugliest smirk I had ever seen in my life. "Go upstairs and do something useful. Don't even think about running away."

I looked down at my dad for a second before running upstairs as fast as I could.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Quickly, I turned on the cold water in the bathtub and ran my arm under it. The pain was so burning hot, and the cold water somewhat helped.

By that time tears were already streaming down my face. No sound came out of my mouth, but I could feel the salty water streaming down my cheeks and over my body.

The pain was melting away, and for the first time I looked down at the scar. It was on one of the older bruises that I had from my dad, and it was flaming red. It was in the shape of a perfect circle, a big red circle. Blood boiled in it, so it really did look like my blood had been boiled.

Someone knocked on the door before barging in. Unluckily for me, it was my dad.

"Aw look at the poor little Payton." He pulled me back by my ponytail and placed a rough kiss on my lips. "Does that make you feel any better?"  
The tears were still streaming down my face as my dad turned off the water and continued to hold me back by my ponytail as roughly as he possibly could.

"How does that feel?" He grabbed my breast and pinched it hard.

"Please stop," I whispered.

"Why don't you go write your stories about all the fake love shit and everything. It's all fantasy. That will never happen. No man will ever want you."  
He threw my head against the side of the tub and I knocked out.

The last thing I could see was blood rushing down past my eyes.

(Embry's POV)  
We went over to Jared's house after school to chill and to get a "no girls" day. Too bad Cameryn was there to completely distract Paul from everything.

As soon as we got there Paul chased Cameryn upstairs, so we didn't see him much after that.

We all sat down around the couch. Jared brought out a bunch of chips and everything that could be imagined. Everyone started pigging out, except for me.

"C'mon you can't be worrying about her too much," Jacob said to me. "I'm sure she's fine. She's just getting used to a new school."  
"Yeah," Jared added. "Kim said she was just nervous around guys because she got abused by her ex boyfriend. Don't take it personal. She's just nervous. I'm sure she'll get used to you soon."  
"Yeah, I mean you're such a charmer," Quil teased. "She'll fall for you soon."

"Oh shut up," I growled at him.

"Here, eat some food." Jared turned the bag of Doritos to me.

"Naw, I'm not hungry."  
"What?" Jacob faked shock. "Embry? Not hungry?"

"I'm not."

"You really that worried about her?" Jacob asked.

"You don't understand because you're not imprinted," Jared explained. "I get you Embry, but seriously. She's fine. Kim's got her at school, and I bet her parents are very supportive of her after that happened."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess you're right. Nothing that bad is here to hurt her, right?"

"Exactly!" Jared slapped me on the back. "Now EAT!"  
I smiled. "Yeah that sounds good."  
"Yay!" Jacob made prayer hands. "Hallelujah! Embry's back!"  
"You know, I feel like Emily's food," Quil laughed.

"That is true," Jared agreed. "Emily makes the best food ever."  
"She needs to invite us over soon so we can eat," Jacob flipped his hair. "We should get Sam to convince her."  
"Like Sam'll let us convince him to convince her," I chuckled.

"That's true," Jacob mused. "Well, I am Beta."  
"Just because you're Beta doesn't mean shit," Jared mumbled. Jacob hit him.

"It so does. Don't be jealous that you didn't get the place. I should've been Alpha, but Sam deserves it more."  
"So you chose Beta. That's so gay." I stuffed chips in my mouth. Jacob hit me as well.

"Stop it!" I whined, but smirked at him.

"Wait, if you keep your mouths shut I can hear Paul and Cameryn upstairs."  
Everyone started laughing when we heard Cameryn turn Paul down once again.


	4. Chapter 3

(Payton's POV)  
When I woke up the next morning my head throbbed with pain, almost so much that I couldn't get up.

My eyes opened, and the floor was covered with dry blood, and so were my clothes.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. If I didn't know the reflection was my own, I would've screamed. It looked like I was in a horror movie and had just been attacked by the villain.

Streaks of crimson red, dry blood covered my face, and there was a big clot of blood right by my hairline. My eyes were lined with purple rims, and there was a big bruise on my eyebrow.

How to cover this up? No one could ever see this.

I took a washcloth from the cabinet and ran it under hot water. I filled the sink with water and began washing my face. Gently, I scrubbed against the dry blood until it was completely gone. My entire face was at least two shades paler than it was before. Thank God my mom left her expensive cover up out.

I rubbed some on my face until I looked a little bit darker so it wouldn't be that noticeable.

I went into my room and dug around until I found my old ski beanie that my friend Marci gave to me for my birthday a few years back. It would definitely hide all my cuts and bruises.

I took off my shirt carefully and examined the mark on my arm again. It didn't look as worse as it had the night before. My blood was no longer boiling, and it was just a big scab.

I ran my fingers over it, which made me gasp in pain. That probably wasn't the best idea.

I had to wear a long sleeve shirt to cover this up, and possibly a turtleneck to cover the bruises on my neck, if I thought they were too noticeable.

These bruises shamed me. They reminded me that my dad would always have power over me, no matter what I did. He hit me because I was sitting next to a boy.

"PAYTON!" my dad screamed. "ONCE YOU'RE DONE COVERING UP COME DOWN HERE!"  
No answer came from my mouth, because I knew one didn't need to come. All he needed to do was say something and I had to comply.

After about five minutes I was finished covering myself from every possible inch. The sun was peaking through my blinds and the clouds.

I rushed downstairs and into the living room where my dad was sitting peacefully, smoking another cigarette.

"Let me examine you." My dad stood up and started circling me.

"I covered up everything I could, sir," I whispered.

"And what is your story for the bruises that do show?"  
"Fell down the stairs, and usual, sir."  
"Good girl. You are free to go eat your breakfast and leave. Be home promptly after school."  
"Yes sir."

"And Payton?" I turned around. "I'll be watching you."

My heart skipped a beat, but I kept walking.

My journey took me into the kitchen and to the fridge so I could get some milk.

My dad was still in the living room, smoking his cigarette peacefully as he read the morning paper. I could always see him from the corner of my eye, and that scared me.

He didn't pay attention to me at all. He was too engulfed in his addiction to cigarettes to care. All I knew was that he had to have a spy at the school, and I had to find out who.

I thought for a second...

It had to be that freak in my science class. Embry! It had to be him!  
"Is anything wrong Payton?" my dad called from the living room.

I snapped back at him and almost dropped the carton from my hands. How did he know what I was doing?  
"Fine," I called back, and slammed the fridge door shut. I placed the carton on the yellow-tiled countertop and pulled out a glass from a box in the back corner.

When I pressed my glass of milk to my lips I couldn't drink it down. My eyes were on my dad, who was still smoking and reading the paper.

"You'll be late for school for school if you don't hurry up!" my dad called from his comfy spot.

My milk was untouched; I couldn't drink it. My body wouldn't allow me. I was scared out of my mind.

All through my drive to school I kept thinking about what happened the night before. It hurt to move, to breath, even to live. I didn't want to anymore.

When I got to my science class I sat next to some girl who looked like she bought her outfit from a thrift shop and her lip-gloss at Safeway for thirty cents.

She didn't acknowledge me at all, except when I sat down she gave me a subtle glance before turning back to her notebook.

When Embry entered I held my breath. He smiled at me and gave me a wave before going to his seat in the back where I had sat before.

He didn't say anything else for that entire class. I could feel his hot gaze on my back through the experiment that Mr. Jenson made us do to prove some theorem I didn't care about.

The bell rang at eight thirty three sharp, and Mr. Jenson didn't even bother to give us homework. A plus? Not really.

I packed up my stuff and slung my bag over my shoulder. I could feel the pain of a bruise as the strap dug into my muscle.

"Hey Payton!" Embry called. "Wait up!"  
_Walk faster Payton, please walk faster._

But he was faster than me.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Why are you wearing all these clothes?" He took my arm and I scrunched in pain. "And what's that on your neck? Are those bruises?"

I slapped my other hand over my neck. "Um... since we're unpacking my mom left something on the stairs so I tripped and toppled down. I have a few bruises, but that's it."  
He raised an eyebrow. "You sure? That'd be pretty hard to get bruises up there."  
I pulled my arm away. "But I did, okay? Go molest another one of your bitches."

"Woah, Payton." He tried to grab my arm again, but I pulled it away quickly.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I almost screamed it for the entire school to hear.

"Alright." He held up his hands. "I will."

I stormed off in the opposite direction. What if my dad's spy had seen that? What if Embry was his spy?  
I shook those thoughts out of my head and kept walking. If only I could walk out of my shoes and never stop.

(Embry's POV)  
I sat by the science building with my head hung in my hands. What had happened to her? Why wouldn't she tell me? I was too worried about her for her not to tell me what happened.

"Alright buddy boy," Kim's voice filled my brain. "Tell me what happened to you. You look like something's bugging you."

She slid down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's Payton," I growled. "She's got bruises everywhere, and I don't know how to handle it. She's not telling me something; I can't take it. I can't protect her from what I don't know about, and I want to protect her. What do you think it is? Do you think someone is abusing her? Ohmygod if I ever find that bastard I will strangle him until his head pops off and then I will..."  
"Not too much detail, please," she interrupted. "I still want to be able to eat."  
"Sorry, I just can't stand to see her like this. She looks so pained, something's wrong, and I can't even comfort her. What kind of mate am I? She won't even say a word to me unless it's forced or out of rage. I don't want that. I want her to be happy, and she's not. Something's wrong."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Kim suggested. "I can do that again. She's coming over to my house tonight, or at least she's supposed to. We'll have a good talk, and I'll tell you everything that she says, pinky promise."  
She held out her miniature pinky finger. I shook my head.

"It's not like that can help me protect her in any way," I whispered. "I want to know what she's so afraid of."

"It's probably nothing, Embry," Kim assured me. "Now go over with the rest of the boys and stop worrying! She's fine, I can promise you that, no matter how weird she acts. If she fell down the stairs then she fell down the freaking stairs. It was her clumsiness that caused it. You can't protect her from herself."  
"I have to, if that's what's hurting her."  
"But you can't, so stop worrying about her. Now go over there."

"I don't..."  
She hit my shoulder. "No go. Don't even try to argue with me. I win." She hit me again. "GO!"  
I smiled. "Funny. I'll go."

"Good boy." She kissed my cheek. "Get your mind off her. I'll help her out if she needs it."  
I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "Okay, but if she is totally messed up I'm blaming it on you."

"Don't worry. I'll fix her before she gets totally messed up."

I turned around and started walking backwards. "I'm holding you to that you know."

"I know," she called. "Have fun!"

I saw the guys sitting where we usually sat, but they had a different girl with them. It was Jared's little sister, Cameryn, laughing with Paul's arm wrapped around her.

"What's she doing here?" I teased as I pinched Cameryn's cheek.

"Hey!" she squealed. "Don't touch me there. That's part of my private square."

"Yeah," Paul squeezed her to himself. "Only I can touch her there."

She looked up at him. "You wish."

"I don't have to."

"Okay, both of you, if you want to have sex do it in the school bathroom, not here," Jacob teased.

"Paul wouldn't even think about it," Jared growled. "Right Paul?"

"Yes sir." Paul took a big bite of his sandwich. "I would never do that to Cameryn."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Cameryn looked over Paul to me.

"What was that, Mr. Call?" she teased.

"That I bet if Jared wasn't here you'd both be all over each other."

"I WOULD NOT!" Cameryn reached over Paul and slapped me.

"Hate to break it to ya, darling, but you have no strength what so ever."

She pouted her little lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not cool, man," She shook her head. "Not cool."  
"Hey, man, where's Kim?" Jared asked.

"She's talking to Payton." I nodded over my shoulder. "She has a bunch of bruises all over her neck and face, and she won't really tell me how she got them."  
"So Kim's investigating?" He shrugged.

"Well, she won't talk to me. She'll talk to girls, though."  
"That is true as well."

"So instead of you taking care of your girl, you're having a girl do it for you?" Cameryn giggled. "That sounds like a good plan."  
Paul whispered something in her ear, and then bit it. She slapped him away.

"Don't touch me there." She rolled her eyes. "Remember? Private square?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Paul teased. "Can I make it better?"

"I'll think of a way." She smirked. "But it'll be to my pleasure, not yours."

"Anything that is your pleasure is mine."

It was official. Paul was whipped.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Dude, she'll be fine," he patted my back. "Don't even worry."

Too bad my mind wouldn't listen to him.


	5. AN

I never ever EVER wanted to post one of these but I have to, sorry

I never ever EVER wanted to post one of these but I have to, sorry. I am posting an authors note. I am having a lot of writers block and I have too much shit going on. Don't be all like, Oh she's not posting for a week so I'm not reading her stories any more. IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I just have to deal with life right now I'll post in a few days to a week


	6. Chapter 4

The couch was finally unpacked; my dad was sitting in his armchair with a beer in his hand and the remote in the other. He was watching the Lakers game mindlessly.

I was sitting on the couch with my mom at my side when the TV went blank, and my dad's attention went to us.

"So you're going over to Kim's house?" he mused, throwing the remote onto a box to his side.

"Yes," I whispered, never looking up.

"You know the rules and everything right?" He took a sip of his beer and set it down. "Or do I have to go over them again?"  
"No, sir."  
"Good. Your mother will drop you off and at eight she will come pick you up, no excuses."  
"Okay, sir."  
My mom stood up, and I followed her. I didn't say a word to my mom or dad.

We got into the car silently. My mom put the keys into the ignition and took something off of my back. She threw it under her foot and smashed it, and all I could do was watch her in horror.

"Say whatever you want baby," She took my head and kissed my forehead. "Daddy can't hear anymore."  
"Wha- what was that?" I whispered, looking down at the little piece of black on the carpet.

"A microscopic camera. That's how he knew you were talking to guys." My mom pulled out of the driveway without looking at me.

Holey shit, I judged Embry all wrong. He wasn't set out to hurt me, not like that would change anything. Even if my dad's super spy camera was gone there was no way I could talk to Embry. My dad would find out, and I would be screwed.

The drive to Kim's was only a minute; I could've walked if I wanted to, but it was raining, and I was in pain.

My mom watched me as I pulled over my hood and opened the car door.

"Payton!" she called. "I love you!"  
I smiled. "I love you too, Mom."

My mom was the only one that understood me in the least bit. She hated my father with a passion that only I could comprehend. We both hated him, but were far too afraid to do anything about our emotions towards him. My mom couldn't even get out of the house so she could get a lawyer to start a divorce case. If she could've my dad would be put in jail for battery of a child and of spouse. He wouldn't be our problem anymore, and that was all that I needed.

I ran up the slippery driveway to the door of the house where I rang the doorbell and pulled down the hood.

"Payton!" Kim squealed, taking me in a giant bear hug that I had never been held in before. "How are you? God, it's freezing out there. Come on in, and take off your shoes. My mom made us some hot chocolate."  
I was thankful for Mrs. Hall at that moment. At that moment all I needed was something hot and sweet, and a hot chocolate was going to do just the thing.

I took of my converse in the hallway and followed Kim into the kitchen were Mrs. Hall was putting the finishing touches on two mugs flowing with hot chocolate. It smelled divine.

"Hello Payton."

Mrs. Hall looked a lot like Kim, with dark skin and long black hair. She wore a smile that comforted me more than anything else in the world.

"It's so nice to meet you." She handed me a warm mug and hugged me tightly, like I was her own. "Kim's told me so much about you. I really want to meet your parents. Where did you move from?"  
"Philly." I took a long sip of the burning hot liquid.

"Well, are you guys going to go to Back to School Night tomorrow? I would just adore meeting your parents."

I looked over at Kim, who smiled at me and went back to drinking her hot chocolate.

"I don't know," I whispered. "My parents aren't very social."  
"I'll just have to give them a call," she chirped. "Is that alright with you, Payton?"

"Uh... yeah."

I couldn't say no; that would've made Kim think something was up. She already knew about the bruises, and I gave her the same story that I gave everyone else at the school. I didn't need to give her any other ideas.

She smiled at me, but then scrunched her eyebrows.

"Oh, Payton," she traced a hand over a bruise on my cheek. "What happened there?"

"I fell down the stairs," I chuckled. "As clumsy as I am."

Mrs. Hall began laughing too. I had her convinced.

"We're going to go upstairs, Mom," Kim explained, kissing her mother's cheek. "Thanks for the hot chocolate."  
Kim took my hand and led me towards the staircase in front of the door.

"No problem girls!" Mrs. Hall called after us. Kim simply rolled her eyes and led me into her room.

Now her room was everything that I wanted. The walls were painted blood red, and the walls were covered with autographed posters, pictures with amazing bands.  
Her bed was covered in velvet black sheets, which were smooth and comfortable to the touch. She had no idea how much I wanted them.

Kim sat crosslegged on her bed as I started looking at some pictures of her and My Chemical Romance.

"So what's up Payton?" she mused, rubbing her hands onto the bedspread. "How's school been going?"

"It's been going alright." I shrugged. "I'm just chilling out."  
"I'm sorry about my mom." Kim shook her head. "She's so annoying sometimes."

"It's okay. I haven't been out with my folks yet. Maybe it'll be good for us."  
"What are your folks like?" Kim asked. "Can I meet them?"

My eyes flooded with fear. If he beat me, I couldn't imagine what he would do to Kim. He'd probably rape her.

"Um... you'll meet them tomorrow. We'll probably go tomorrow anyways. And they're alright, I guess." I shrugged. "Just your average

'rents."

"Come here Payton," she whispered.  
Nervously, with my hands by my side, I walked to her and sat down next to her on the bed. She reached up to remove my beanie, and I didn't stop her. It looked like she was about to scream when she saw the bloody scar on my forehead.

"Payton," she whispered, her hand over her mouth. "That wasn't from falling down the stairs."

"Yes it was!" I yelled, defending my father. "I freaking fell!"  
She shook her head, and the thing that surprised me was that tears were welling up in her green eyes. She was upset by my scars because she cared about me.

So why did I feel like I was obligated to tell her what my father did to me and my mother? She didn't need to know; It wasn't like she was my best friend or anything.

But she was the only friend I had.

That was the truth. I chased away most of the other girls with my horrifying black clothes and scary death looks. If I needed to talk to someone she was the only person I had.

I did something that I hadn't done in a long time; I broke down and cried. Cried for all the pain that I felt, for all the people I hurt, for all the times I couldn't cry. Those tears would've drowned me if I was alone.

"It's okay, Payton, just cry it out." Kim took me in her arms and started rubbing my back, shushing in my ear. "Just cry it out."  
"He hits me," I cried. "Last night, it was so bad. I've got bruises everywhere. And he hits my mom too."  
"I should've guessed." She whispered. "I should've known."  
"But you can't tell anyone!" I pulled my head away and tears were going down a bit faster. "No one!"

"Okay, Payton." She pulled me back into her grasp. "I won't tell anyone, I swear on my life."

"I'll be out in a few years," I cried. "And-and then I'll file a case. I'll- I'll do whatever it takes."  
"What if I file a case?"

My eyes widened. "No! No you can't." I was shaking vigorously. "He would kill me. Neh-no you can't. You can't."  
"Alright darling, I won't. I promise I won't. I'm just scared for you sweety."

"I'm-I'm f-f-f-fine," I sobbed. "It-it do-esn't h-h-hurt th-that b-b-bad."

She shook her head and went back to rubbing my back and running her hands through my hair. I couldn't believe what was happening, and that I just had told her my biggest and darkest secret, but I had to trust her now. She was the only one that I trusted.

"I hate him," I cried. "I f-f-fucking hate him."

"I do too sweet heart," she replied. "I do too."  
And with that I cried in her arms all night.

(Embry's POV)  
I couldn't stop thinking about her. Those bruises on her neck and over her face made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't stand to see her like that, so hurt, so alone.

But she wasn't alone. I was always there for her; I would always be there for her, but how would I be there for her if she hated me.

She had to have feelings for me, just a little pinch or something that made her have feelings for me. How could I have all the feelings for her in the world and she hate me? That had to be impossible. I was so nice to her, I tried to comfort her in anyway I could, so why wasn't she over me yet.

Maybe she was lesbian. How would I know? Oh, God dammit she'd better not be lesbian. If she was bi, you know that would be cool with me, but she couldn't be lesbian. I was meant to be with her forever. The God's chose her. Why were they making it so hard on me?  
Why did they choose her anyway? She was just a little girl without any self-confidence. I wasn't attracted to those type of girls, but I was head over heels for Payton. She was beautiful in a completely different way than the rest of the girls I dated. She was dark, mysterious, and I wanted to find out what she was hiding.

Maybe I was chosen to be her knight and shinning armor. Let's look at the clues.

Clue 1- bruises everywhere

Clue 2- won't talk to guys

Clue 3- only talks to girls.

The way I saw it there were three possibilities. She could've had an abusive boyfriend that hit her every time she saw a guy, she could've had an abusive father that hit her and told her to stay away from men, or she was a fucking lesbian and fell down the stairs.

The last possibility didn't seem very likely, but I didn't know what to think anymore. She had thrown me off balance in so many ways I couldn't even count them. I had lost my cool, I cried myself to sleep at night, and dude, I never cry. The last time I cried was when I was four and my pet rabbit died, but her pain made me cry. I was scared for her.

And the worst part was I couldn't do anything about her pain. I was stuck in this real-life nightmare until she talked to me and told me what was wrong.

Until then I cried over her. I cried over her pain. I cried because I loved her.

(Kim's POV)  
School went by as quickly as it had come, and what scared me was that I hadn't seen Payton anywhere.

Since Payton had told me her secret I was more anxious to see her, more anxious to see if she had new bruises, and more anxious to see if she was okay.  
I knew I had pinky promised to tell Embry everything I heard from Payton, but I couldn't keep my promise. I was scared for Payton's life, and if Embry went to confront her father she would be dead.

For some reason I had a deep hate for Payton's family. I hated what they stood for, I hated that he hit her, and I hated that she took it. If she didn't tell me not to tell anyone I would've gotten her out of that house as soon as I possibly could.

She wasn't safe there. That scar on her forehead looked like it had gushed a lot of blood. She could die of anemia.

The only thing I could do was sit down and pray. I prayed for everything that could possibly help her family.

And to think that I thought I had problems. Getting pimple was a big deal for me, but for Payton it was if she would die that night.

When I walked into the house my mom greeted me from the kitchen like she always did.

"I talked to Payton's mom!" she called as I walked into the house. "She said that they would all go, and that they would love to meet Payton's teachers!"

I walked into the kitchen and sighed. My mom was baking brownies by the smell, and that was just what I needed. Lots and lots of chocolate.

"You don't look too well, Kimberly," She put her hand on my forehead. "You feel fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Just dish me some of those brownies."  
My mom looked at me with that look all mothers give to their children when they're worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Naw, there's nothing to talk about," I tried to laugh. "Just school and stuff; it's just getting hard. And all I want are those brownies."  
She giggled to herself and put three in front of me. I felt like I could eat a whole batch if she'd let me.

Dad came home around six and we were off to Back to School. These events really bored me for two reasons. The first being that all the parents were so fake it wasn't even funny, and the second being that all the teachers were really fake as well.

But still, every year, I tagged along with my parents to go act like I loved my classes and teachers. It was only once a year anyways.

"Ah, look, there's Payton!" my mom exclaimed as we entered Mrs. Rafe's classroom.  
Her dad was a middle aged man, balding with a receding hairline and grey hair. He was skinny for a man his age, and looked very well built. I could see why there were so many bruises.

The mom stood next to them, and she was very beautiful. I wondered what a woman like her was doing with a man like that. She deserved much better than that pig.  
Mr. Marquis had his arm around Payton. He leaned in to whisper something in Payton's ear, and she froze. That wasn't a good sign.

And of all people my mother was already over there, chatting away with Payton's parents. Payton kept her gaze on me, like it was a SOS or something.

"And this is our daughter Kimberly," My mom pulled me into the group and decided to show me off.

The look Mr. Marquis gave me scared the shit out of me.

"She and Payton are great friends," she continued. "No one has been such a good friend to Kimberly as Payton has."

Mr. Marquis smirked. "Then I suppose we should have her over sometime."  
It felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, so I covered up my chest with my arms.

"Yeah, that would be so great."

I wanted to slap my mom across the face. What was she thinking? Couldn't she see that this man was crazy?  
"Maybe she should sleep over this weekend," Mr. Marquis continued. "We've got the house all cleaned up."

"That would be great! Me and Mark were just dying to go into town for a night. Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem," Mrs. Marquis smiled. "We'll take good care of her."

That was a lie, and I could tell by the way Mr. Marquis was looking at me.

"Well, we should go meet the rest of Payton's teachers," Mrs. Marquis continued. "It was very nice meeting you."

My mother smiled warmly. "It was nice meeting you too!"  
And as we walked away I could feel Mr. Marquis' eyes on my butt.


	7. Chapter 5

(Payton's POV)  
What was my dad doing? The feel of his hand on my shoulder made me wince whenever it moved.

"I think we should go home," he whispered. If only I knew the plan he had up his sleeve, but I had an idea. He was going to hurt Kim, and I had to keep her away from my dad.

"Kim's coming over on Saturday." This wasn't a request; it was a command. That's when my suspicions were confirmed.

When my dad said this I was almost going to lash out at him, but I knew if I did my dad would kill me at home, literally. He wasn't afraid of hurting me; it didn't leave a mark on him. There was no emotion in his eyes when he did it.

"Okay," I whispered.  
That was all that I could say.

The next morning I woke up at twelve, and realized that I had the day off. I couldn't hear anyone home, so I put on my boots and jacket. All I needed at that moment was a walk.

"I'm going out!" I yelled. No one replied

Wind blew against my cheeks, freezing them and making me shiver. I could stand the cold, and I needed to get out of that Hell hole.

I saw the forest behind my house and started toward it. Who knew what could be back there. That was something that I wanted to figure out.

There were a few miles of simply trees as I walked. The birds were singing a soft tune, relaxing my fears of anything being out here to harm me.

When I got to the end of the trees I stopped to see the beauty that I found.

It was a running stream that water-fell into a pound at the very end surrounded by luscious green grass and huge grey rocks. The same thing could never been found in Philadelphia.

There was a mother and baby dear at the other side of the stream, lapping up water was the little one chased after a butterfly. I stood quiet, behind one of the trees to cherish this amazing moment.

"Hey!"  
The mother dear looked up, saw something and started running. The baby followed.

"Hey you!" the voice called again. I hid behind the tree.

"I'm not stupid!" It was a male's voice. "I can see you."  
With caution I stepped out behind the tree and looked at the older boy standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked. "Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Wait, you're Payton, right?" he asked. "I'm Jacob, one of Embry's friends."

"Oh," I whispered. "Hi."

"Are you lost? Do you need anything?"  
I shook my head. "N-no."

"Would you like to come sit with me? Just talk?"

There was always the threat of my dad finding out if I talked to a guy, but for some reason I didn't care.

"Yeah," I replied.

Jacob smiled and walked to a rock. I followed and sat on the one across from him.

"So, about Embry," Jacob started, "Why won't you give him a chance? He's a great guy and all, and he's just looking out for you."

I nodded. "I know. I've known for a while."  
"Then why won't you give him a chance?"

"I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend," I lied. "My dad doesn't think I'm old enough."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Is something else up?"

"No. Nothing else is up. That's why I'm not giving Embry a chance, because I don't want him to get attached to me."  
"He's getting more attached because you keep getting hurt."  
"You believe I fell down the stairs, right?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'll believe whatever you tell me."

"Because no one believes me, and it's the absolute truth. I promise."

"I believe you," he whispered.  
I smiled. "Thanks Jacob."

The comfort had gone from the conversation, and I remembered that my father could be home any minute.

"Anyways, I should get going," I sighed. "Wouldn't want the parents to worry. They were gone when I left."  
"Well, if you need anything," Jacob hugged me. "I'm here."  
I smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you around?"  
"Definitely."

The weekend came, and I could feel the dread in Kim's mind when she came over to my house. She had everything in two hands: a pillow, a duffle bag, and a sleeping bag. I could tell why she was wearing so many pieces of clothing; it wasn't just because of the cold.

"Mom!" I called. "Kim's here!"

"Where's your dad?" she whispered.

I looked down at the floor and twisted my foot. "He's still at work."

Mom came down with curlers in her hair and a small dress on. She took Kim in her arms, kissed her forehead, and pet her hair.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked. "Isn't that a bit risqué for having Dad around?"  
"I want him to pay attention to me, not you girls," she whispered. "Kimberly, if he touches you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. I will deal with him."

She nodded, but I didn't think she comprehended the seriousness of my mother's statement. If anyone found out we would loose everything, and everything I had now was way too important to loose.

"I promise." She looked around the house, and dropped her stuff near the door.

Mom hugged Kim again, and I knew that my mom cared about her almost as much as she cared about me.

"We're going out for dinner tonight," Mom continued. "That'll stall some time for him to stay away from you guys. He should be home in an hour or so. You girls go outside."

She disappeared upstairs as soon as she came. I rolled my eyes, took my My Chemical Romance jacket off the chair, put it on, and opened the door.

"There's something I want to show you," I whispered.

Kim shook her head at me. "It's like negative five degrees outside."

"I know." I smiled. "We'll only be out for a little while."  
It had just started snowing in La Push, but not enough to cover the streets and lawns. It was soft snow, and drizzled just like rain. I popped up my hood and walked outside.

Kim followed me behind the house and threw a bunch of evergreen trees that made sure the floor wasn't touched by the snow.

"Should we be back here?" Kim whispered. "Isn't this private property?"  
"I got permission," I assured her, taking her hand. "Now let's go."

We walked through the trees for a couple miles before Kim started complaining.

"This is hurting my feet," she whined. "When will we get there?"

I smiled. "We're here."

Kim stepped outside and was in awe of what I found just the day before. There was no deer like before, but it never lost any of its beauty. The snow just seemed to make it more beautiful.

"Kim?" someone called. "Kimberly, is that you?"  
I noticed the voice of Kim's boyfriend as she ran to him. The rest of the group was following him.

"Come over here, Payton!" Kim called from her boyfriend's arms. "It won't hurt!"

Slowly I crossed my arms over my chest and walked over to the rest of the guys. They all said silent hellos as Embry stared at me. I looked away.

Embry came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

At first I was in shock, my muscles were tense, but after a while I began to relax and enjoy the warmth that his body gave off. Why this felt so right I had no clue. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I couldn't live like this.

"Hey Cam." Kim's voice interrupted the tranquil state that I was in while Embry was holding me. "What's up?"  
"Not much."

When I looked away from Embry's chest another guy had his arm around Cameryn and held her close.

Embry started petting my hair. "Are you cold?"

I gulped. "Not anymore."

"Let's go sit down somewhere," Quil suggested. We all followed him.

Embry sat me on his lap and cuddled me close to him to keep me warm. Sure this felt so wrong, but I felt so great for doing it.  
"Since when were you so okay with me?" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Because I'm not afraid anymore."

Embry kissed my forehead and stroked my hair as the rest of the guys began talking.

"What were you guys doing back here?" Jared asked.  
"We were bored," Kim replied simply. "Payton wanted to show me this place."

"She was with me yesterday," Jacob spoke. "I found her out here."

"Thank you for making sure she wasn't killed," Kim laughed.

"We have to get back home in an hour," I blurted out. "We're going out for dinner."

Kim froze. "Oh, yeah, that's right. In Forks."

"What, you guys scared of Forks or something?" Cameryn teased.  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, very scared. Actual humans scare the shit outta me."

Cameryn smirked. "Nice comeback, Pay."  
Embry snuggled against my neck and pulled me as close as he could. Heat pulsed off his body and into mine to keep me from freezing my ass off.

"We should all hang out one night," Paul suggested. "All of us."

"I don't know if my dad, I mean parents, will let me," I stated. "He, they don't like me in big groups."

"Just don't tell them." Paul shrugged. "It's not that hard. You got out here."

"Because my dad wasn't there. Look, I'll try, okay?"

"I would like it if you came," Embry whispered. I smiled.

"I'll try," I repeated.

"Good," Paul smirked. "We promise we won't let Embry rape you."

Kimberly balled up snow in her hand and threw it straight into Paul's face.

He shook it off. "This means war!"  
We all got up and began throwing snowballs at each other like we were five year olds. My body was freezing cold, but I was having way too much fun to care. This was the most fun I'd had in the longest time, and I forgot about everything.

Cameryn, Payton, Paul, and I ganged up on the other four boys with massive loads of snowballs. None of us even bothered to dodge the balls; it was too much fun to get hit by the snow.

But something happened that I wasn't expecting. Embry pushed me down, straddled me, and smirked.

"I win," he chuckled. I stuck out my tongue.

"Don't be a sore looser," he continued. "You were having fun before."

"Yeah, well..."  
Before I could even finish my sentence I felt a pair of strong lips on mine. It was a soft kiss, and he didn't push for anything.

The kiss only lasted for two seconds, but it was the best to seconds of my life.

I reached up for another kiss, pressing my body closer to Embry's, but he put a finger to my lips.

"Don't strain yourself, baby," he whispered. "It was only one kiss. We're going slow."

"Oh," I breathed.

Why was he teasing me like this? I knew that he and I both wanted it, so why wasn't he giving in? This wasn't like when my dad kissed me. Embry's lips felt right against mine.

Embry got up and held out his hand to help me up. I took it, and our fingers laced together. He looked at our hands then back to my face.  
"I don't want this to go to fast," he sighed. "Just friends for now?"  
I nodded. "I'd like that."  
"Hey Payton!" Kim yelled. "It's going to take a while to get back! We should leave now!"  
I looked up at Embry and dove into a hug. He hugged me back, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"I'll see you later, Payton," he said.

I nodded. "Yep."

With that I followed Kim back into the monstrous woods.

(Embry's POV)  
I watched Payton run after Kimberly, leaving little prints in the snow as she disappeared.

I finally didn't freak out Payton, and I didn't want to ruin that. If it was my way I would've had her there one the snow in front of everyone, but I wasn't about to do that to her.

That's why I told her that we would just be friends for that moment in time. I wanted her to trust me before I even tried to start a serious relationship with her, and tell her that she was the love of my life. There was no way she would be able to comprehend any of that at this point in time.

The snow was falling on my skin, melting and running down my body.

"Was that a kiss I saw?" Cameryn teased. "Did you finally kiss her?"

"Yeah." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I did."

"What does that mean?" Jared asked. "You going to ask her out soon?"

I shook my head. "No. She's finally not afraid of me, and I don't want to ruin that. We've gotta build trust before we do anything together."  
Jacob nodded. "I understand. Let's go back to Emily's for some hot chocolate. I'm sure she'll make some."  
So we started back through the forest, and Payton was the only thing on my mind. I could tell by the way that she responded after the kiss that she wanted more, but I couldn't let that happen. She needed to trust me, because I didn't want to scare her anymore than I did before. She finally was okay with me, and that was all that I needed.

(Payton's POV)  
We got back home and the house was warmer than the heat Embry's body gave off. The sound of my mother in the bathroom filled the house, so I knew she was home.

"Here, we're soaked. You can borrow some of my clothes."  
We ran upstairs and into my room, which wasn't much. My clothes were still in boxes; I was too lazy to put them away.

"Take whatever you want," I mused as I took off my sweatshirt and top. Kimberly gasped.

"Payton." She came over to me and ran her hand up and down the bruises on my stomach. "Is that from your dad?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. Go pick out some clothes before my dad comes back."

After thirty minutes or so we were both dressed in nice, warm, not-wet clothes.

Kimberly wore a long sleeved black Avenged Sevenfold shirt and grey skinny jeans with a simple black jacket.

I wore purple skinny jeans with a white, long sleeved Fall Out Boy shirt and a white Metro Station jacket.

Kim wore her black boots that she wore to my house and beanie that was in her bag in case it got too cold.

I wore a beanie too, and before I had made sure that my hair covered any other bruises. My dad would skin me alive if he found out any of them were showing.

"How do I look?" Kim spun around slowly to show off every aspect of her outfit.

"Great." I put my hands on my hips. "Me?"

"Very sexy."

"Let's hope not too sexy."

"Look, he's not after you tonight, remember?" she asked. "Did you see the way he looked at me at Back to School night?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I saw."

"Kim! Payton! Dad's home! Time to leave."

We both looked at each other with fear in our eyes, and dove into a hug. Hopefully I would be able to save her from the plan my dad had conjured up. Hopefully.


	8. Chapter 6

We got back home and the house was warmer than the heat Embry's body gave off. The sound of my mother in the bathroom filled the house, so I knew she was home.

"Here, we're soaked. You can borrow some of my clothes."  
We ran upstairs and into my room, which wasn't much. My clothes were still in boxes; I was too lazy to put them away.

"Take whatever you want," I mused as I took off my sweatshirt and top. Kimberly gasped.

"Payton." She came over to me and ran her hand up and down the bruises on my stomach. "Is that from your dad?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. Go pick out some clothes before my dad comes back."

After thirty minutes or so we were both dressed in nice, warm, not-wet clothes.

Kimberly wore a long sleeved black Avenged Sevenfold shirt and grey skinny jeans with a simple black jacket.

I wore purple skinny jeans with a white, long sleeved Fall Out Boy shirt and a white Metro Station jacket.

Kim wore her black boots that she wore to my house and beanie that was in her bag in case it got too cold.

I wore a beanie too, and before I had made sure that my hair covered any other bruises. My dad would skin me alive if he found out any of them were showing.

"How do I look?" Kim spun around slowly to show off every aspect of her outfit.

"Great." I put my hands on my hips. "Me?"

"Very sexy."

"Let's hope not too sexy."

"Look, he's not after you tonight, remember?" she asked. "Did you see the way he looked at me at Back to School night?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I saw."

"Kim! Payton! Dad's home! Time to leave."

We both looked at each other with fear in our eyes, and dove into a hug. Hopefully I would be able to save her from the plan my dad had conjured up. Hopefully.

We went down to Haps, a steak house on the dock of Port Angeles. It was nice enough for my mom to look the way she did, but not too fancy for me and Kim to look misplaced.

"So, girls, are you guys going to watch movies tonight?" Dad asked, smirking evily.

"Uh, yeah, if you're not downstairs." I didn't look him in the eye, just down on my lap.

"You shouldn't watch a scary one," he looked at his menu. "You'll get nightmares."  
I could see my mother trying her hardest to come onto him like a cheap street whore. She didn't want Kimberly to get hurt, and if my mom's plan didn't work mine would have to. There was no way I was going to let that bastard hurt her.

"Dad, do you think that we could sleep downstairs in the living room?"  
He shrugged. "I suppose you could, as long as you both are quiet."  
"Hey, my name is Blake, and I'll be your server tonight. May I start you off with some drinks?"  
The boy was lanky with long, dark brown hair and big blue eyes. I didn't dare look at him.  
"Can we get a bottle of the Sauvignon Blanc and waters all around? Girls, would you like some soda?"  
"Yeah, Diet Coke please," I whispered.

Kim looked up at him. "Me too please."  
"Alright, I will be right back with those."

I looked down at the menu and took little peeps over at Kim. She smiled reassuringly at me.

"You girls can get anything you want," Dad spoke up. "Cost isn't an issue."  
"Thanks Dad," I whispered.

"Why so quiet Kimberly?" Dad asked. "Do I scare you?"  
She shook her head. "No sir. Not at all."

"Good, I'd hope not." He smirked. "What about you Payton? How was your walk before I got home?"  
"It was good," I replied. "I showed Kim the stream behind our house. She loved it."  
He smiled. "That's good. Do you like nature Kimberly?"  
"Yeah. I grew up around it."  
"That's good. That's why I decided to move out here, because of the nature."  
"You made a good choice sir."  
"Are you guys ready to order?" Blake appeared right next to me and I almost jumped. Mostly anything startled me.

"Yes we are, right girls?"

We all nodded.

"I will have the New York strip medium rare, please," my dad started.

"And I will have the same," my mother continued with a smile.

"I'll have the Fillet Mignon, please," I whispered.

"Um… can I have a roast chicken breast please?" Kim asked.

"Sure thing, miss." He was definitely flirting with her. I looked over to my dad, and he looked angry.

"Will that be all?" Blake asked.  
"Yes," my dad said not too pleasantly.

"Alright, sir, ladies, that will be out shortly." Blake took all our menus and walked away.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence Blake came back with our drinks, poured the wine, and left. He knew that my dad was mad at him for flirting with Kim.

"Kimberly, do all men flirt with you like that?" My dad swished the wine around in his glass.

She gulped. "Not usually sir. I have a boyfriend."  
"You do? Of all people, Payton knows that men are not good things to be involved with at such a young age, right Payton?"

"Yes sir," I breathed.

"Payton and I have very different views on men, sir," Kim spoke.  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't."

That's when I knew my dad's mind was back on track to his plan. My mother noticed too. She took my dad's hand and put it on her thigh.

"Even though Payton and I are great friends there are a few things we disagree on, one of those things being men," Kim continued.

"I see." The fluid motion my father's hand used to rub my mother's thigh could be seen through his arm movement. "Well, I think it is wonderful that Payton has found a friend down here. She wasn't too popular in Philadelphia."

"That's okay with me. I am so glad I met her. She is an amazing human being."

"Some people see that in her, but I can never really understand why."  
My dad's words cut my heart like a knife, and I felt like I was bleeding on the inside. Tears welled in my eyes, but I refused to let myself cry. There was no way I was going to let him get the satisfaction of him hurting me.

"I don't see why not," Kim was standing up for me. "She's such an amazing person. Who couldn't see what strength she has?"  
"You're a great friend Kimberly," Dad smirked at her. "Payton is lucky to have you."  
"And I am very lucky to have Payton," she replied.

After that my father hadn't said anything, but swished his wine in his glass and taking a sip now and again.

Dinner was finished by eight, so we got in the car for the fifteen-minute drive home. The car was awkwardly silent, and after a few years, I learned awkward silence wasn't a good thing. My dad was assessing his situation, and whether he should take Kim or my mother. All of us prayed that it would be my mother.

When we got home Kim and I rushed upstairs, but didn't start unchanging just yet.

I heard my dad taking my mother into their bedroom. She was trying to seduce him, and it was working quite well. After a few minutes the door shut and locked. We both let out sighs of relief.

"My dad wouldn't touch you," I assured her. "He knows that you'll tell someone. He was trying to figure that out during dinner. You did a good job standing up to him like you did."  
"Yeah, well, it wasn't the easiest thing in the world," she mumbled. "Could you lock the door?"

I nodded. "Yeah."  
"You know, I'd feel a hell of a lot more comfortable if we slept in here so we can keep the door locked."

"Yeah, we can totally do that."  
Kim and I dressed into our pajamas, long pants and shirts to cover as much as possible. I knew Kim felt uncomfortable as she heard the shrieks from my parents' room across the hall, and I was too. He hurt my mom in everyway he could, and it scared the shit out of me. I loved my mother.

"We can watch a movie on my laptop," I mused. "If you want."

"Really, Payton, I don't want to be rude, but I really just want to go to bed." She sighed. "Can I sleep in the bed with you?"  
"Uh, sure. Yeah, I'm tired too."  
"You should come over to my house for a sleepover," she continued. "Then I'll stay up late. Just, here, I don't want to be awake in this house right now."  
"I understand."  
"Okay, good."  
Kim climbed into my bed, facing the wall, and pulled the covers over her. I stood there, awkwardly, looking down at her. She looked back at me.

"C'mon, silly billy," she called. "Get into bed."  
Slowly I climbed in next to her, getting under the covers. She turned to me and propped her head up on her hand. She began brushing my bangs.

"Are you afraid?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"Just never been in the same bed with a girl before."  
She just giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not a lesbian. Just go to sleep, alright?"  
I nodded but didn't say a word. Kim lay her head down and draped an arm over me. I turned to her and placed my head in her neck.

At this point I felt very safe. Kim was keeping me safe from all the demons in this house. I hoped I was protecting her too, making her feel safe because I knew that's what she needed. She felt violated, but I could tell she was trying to pretend like she was too strong to be afraid of my father. Everyone was.

Five minutes past, and the soft snoring of Kim told me she was asleep. No such luck came for me.

Kim was holding me like a teddy bear, close to her body, like a three year old. She was supposed to be the strong one, but at this time and place she wasn't. She was innocent, and scared. Her face showed it.

No doubt was she having a nightmare. She was shivering slightly, making the bed rumble for a few seconds at a time. I tried to sooth her, blowing my warm breath on her neck to make the shivering stop. It did for a while.

The sounds of my parents in the bedroom were still loud; I was surprised Kim fell asleep with all the noise. My mom was shrieking, trying to make it sound pleasurable, but it was really from the pain that my dad inflicted on her. She never enjoyed being in bed with my father; neither of us did.

Kim began to look peaceful and kept muttering Jared's name. I shushed her, and, from the position I was in, rubbed her back.

After a while I fell asleep as well. It was hard, but when my parents stopped I fell asleep. They probably had as well, because I didn't hear any footsteps or doors opening for an hour. For that moment we were safe.

The next morning Kim woke me up. She was playing with my hair, running it through her fingers, and twisting it around her thumb.

My eyes popped open, and she was smiling at me. She looked tired, you could see the rings around her eyes, and scared.

"Good morning," she whispered. I smiled back and stretched.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Ten," she replied.

"My dad's gone," I told her. "It's okay; he's at work."

Right then there was a knock at the door.

"Girls, are you awake? You can unlock the door? Its just Mommy. I made muffins."

Slowly, I rolled myself out of bed and to the door. I unlocked it, and my mom was standing right there.

"Morning mom." I got onto my feet and hugged her with all my strength. "Thank you so much."  
"It's alright, Payton," she hushed. "It's alright."  
"Mrs. Marquis?" Kim asked. "Did he do that to your eye?"  
My mom held up her hand to feel her left eye, which was blacked and bruised.

She chuckled. "I suppose so. Now what about those muffins girls?"

"Is dad gone?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"He left about an hour ago," she assured me. "He won't be home until late tonight."  
"Good," I whispered. "C'mon Kim."

Kim started walking towards us, and my mother put her arms around the both of us.

"Girls, you're both fine." She kissed the tops of our heads. "Everything's alright."  
"Did, did you tell him not to touch me?" Kim breathed.

Mom nodded. "Yes I did. Told him he could do whatever he wanted to me, but not to bring you into this. There was too much of a risk."  
"Oh."  
"Did you girls sleep well?" she continued as we walked down the stairs. The luscious smell of chocolate chip muffins filled my nostrils. "I'm sorry about all the noise."  
"We slept fine," Kim replied with a smile. "Thanks."  
As we got into the kitchen Mom placed a plate of muffins on the kitchen table. She took her coffee cup and pressed it to her lips.

"Do you want something to drink, Kim?" I asked. "We have milk, orange juice, soda, coffee."  
"Milk please," she whispered.

I reached for a two glasses and began pouring our milk into them.

"You girls should go out today," Mom stated. "Get away from this house for a while."  
"That sounds good," Kim replied. "We should go to Jared's house. They were right about how we all needed to hang out."  
"Who's we?" Mom asked.

"My boyfriend Jared, his sister Cameryn, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jacob. They're all our friends," Kim explained."  
"Yeah, we saw them yesterday," I added.

"Well, just don't get involved with one of those boys, alright? Your father will kill you if he finds out."  
"I know Mommy," I replied. "I won't. They're just friends."  
"I'm going to call Jared after breakfast to see if everyone can hang. We might go over to Emily's if we can't stay at Jared's."  
"Who is Emily?"

"She's like our group's second mother," Kim laughed. "She's amazing. Sam Uley is her husband."

"Oh, I've heard about him." She smiled. "You have my permission to go, Payton."  
I kissed her cheek, and then placed the two glasses of milk on the table.


	9. Chapter 7

After breakfast Kim and I went back upstairs to change into our clothes for that day. Kim promised she would call Jared to bug Emily into us coming over.

From all that I heard about Emily I found that she was their second mother, their mentor, and their best friend.

The only person that I was slightly worried about was having Embry there. That kiss that he gave me the night before scared me more than anything else in the world. If my dad ever found out I was hanging out with Embry he would skin me alive, and that isn't an exaggeration.

"Hey baby," Kim said into the gold razor that she held to her ear. "Payton's mom is letting her go out today. Go bug Ems and see if we can come over." Jared's mumbling could be heard slightly. "Well it's kinda rude for all of us to drop in at once. I guess we'll just drop by. We'll walk down there. No, we'll walk down there. Wouldn't want to risk you being seen by the rents. Alright, baby? I love you."

She closed the razor with two fingers and smiled at me. "You wanna leave now?"  
"Um… sure. You ready?"  
She shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be. And don't be nervous or anything, Emily is amazing, and it's just me, you, Cameryn, and the guys. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, it's cool. I'll be fine."  
She wrapped her arm around me and gave me a push to start my steps downstairs.

"Mom!" I called. "We're leaving!"  
"Be back by four!" she replied. That was my curfew.

Without warning, Kim opened the door and a gust of freezing wind blew into my face. I pulled my hood up and took my steps outside into the snow.

"It's only five minutes from here," Kim assured me. "It's not like we'll be walking for thirty minutes like what we did last night."  
Swiftly I pushed her and she stumbled, laughing.

She stuck out her tongue. "Don't be mean."

I shook my head and concentrated on the footprints that my boots made in the snow.

"Hey Kim," I whispered.  
"Mmhmm."  
"Do you really love Jared?"  
Her facial expression was surprised, and she didn't say anything for a good minute or so before escaping shock.

"Of course I do," she replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I don't see how anyone could love a man," I replied. "I was just wondering, because you said it on the phone."  
"Look, Payton, not all men are like your dad. They don't all do the same things that he does."  
I still hadn't looked up, instead watching myself kick snow with every step.

"I know," I breathed. "But still, you never know. My mom didn't know until they got married."  
"Well, Jared's not like that. Not all men are like that Payton. Is that why you're so afraid of guys?"

I shrugged. "Kinda. I'm also afraid of what my dad'll do if he find's out I'm hanging out with guys. He doesn't like guys very much."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't. Just be friends with guys. Your mom seemed pretty encouraging."  
"She's only like that when my dad's not home."  
There were a few seconds of silence until Kim said. "We're here."

The house was small, to say the least, and definitely wasn't a house for more than three people. All the windows were lit up with candles, and you could see a woman baking in the kitchen.

"C'mon," Kim encouraged. I was a little too afraid to go anywhere near that house.

Kim took my hand and opened the door to the little house.

"Emily!" Kim called. "I've got someone I want you to meet!"  
Emily came out, wiping her hands on a checkered dishtowel. When I first saw her I couldn't help but to cover my mouth. Right down the left side of her face was a wound that had to be at least a foot long. She would've been so beautiful if the scar wasn't there, but it took attention from the rest of her face. Every possible possibility filled my head.

"Emily this is my friend, Payton," Kim introduced. "Payton, this is Emily."  
Emily stuck out her hand with the warmest smile I'd been giving my entire time living here. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," I mumbled.

"I take it the rest of the boys are coming now," Emily laughed.

Kim nodded. "Yeah. I told Jared to call and ask you if it was okay for us to come, but he was like, no, Emily won't mind. Just meet us over there."  
Emily rolled her eyes. "So Jared. Well, I just took out some fresh cookies. You guys want some before the rest of the guys come and eat them all?"  
"Yeah, Ems, thanks. We'd love some."  
I followed the other two girls into the kitchen with my hands shoved into my coat pockets.  
Kim reached down for the cookies, took one, and placed the end into her mouth.

"Mmm," Kim sighed. "Really good Ems."

"Thanks," Emily laughed. "You guys want some hot chocolate? I wouldn't mind making it."

"You want some, Pay?" Kim whispered to me. I nodded.

"Yes please, Emily," Kim called. "God, these cookies are amazing. Here, Payton."

She handed a cookie to me and placed her second in her mouth. Carefully, I examined the cookie before biting off a little crumb.

"Wow," I said. "These are really good."  
"Thanks," Emily laughed, appearing between Kim and I, placing the mugs on the table. I jumped. That only made Kim laugh too.

"Don't worry, hun," Emily chuckled. "I won't bite."

"Men in the house!" Paul's voice sang. Cameryn met him with a smack in the stomach.

"You're so God dammed loud," she whined. "You give me migraines."

"And you love it." Paul kissed her forehead. "All better?"  
She smiled. "Much."

"Hey Pay-Babe." Paul took me into a hug from behind. "Whatcha got there?"

"Cookie," I whispered, holding it up to him. He took a bite.

"Amazing, as always, Emmy," he laughed, sticking up his thumb.

Embry, Quil, and Cameryn followed behind him.

"C'mon, Cam, take a bite." Paul stuck the cookie in Cameryn's face.

She pushed his hand away. "No thanks."  
"C'mon, just one bite," Paul managed to get it back in her face.

"No, don't make me bite your arm off."  
Kim laughed. "She will."

Paul simply shook his head and stuffed the cookie in his mouth.

"Hey, Payton."

Embry took me by the waist and held me close against his over-heated body.

"Why are you so cold?" he whispered.

"We walked here." I stuck the cookie back up to him. "Want?"

He took a bite. "Thanks babe."

A million butterflies suddenly erupted in my stomach, making me go crazy. Every time he spoke they'd set off again.

I placed the rest of the cookie in my mouth and dusted the crumbs off my hand.

Embry leaned down, pressed his face into my hair, and took a long whiff. It made my stomach flip.

"How is everyone?" he asked. "I heard that Kimmy and Payton walked down here."  
"Holey crap," Cameryn laughed. "It's, like, Antarctica out there."

"So I've noticed," Kim replied. "Pay's house is only like five minutes from here."  
"You need a ride home?" Quil asked. "We can fit two more in my car."

Kim shook her head. "Naw. We'll just walk and survive. It's not that bad."

The door opened again, and two voices joined the group.

"Hey baby." Jared greeted Kim with a kiss. "How was your sleepover?"

"Good," she replied. "It was fun."  
"Hey guys," Jacob's voice entered. "What's new?"

Quil shrugged. "Just eating all Emily's food."

"I'm going to start making you pay for my groceries," Emily mumbled.

Paul took Emily in his arms and kissed her forehead. "No you're not. You love us too much."  
"Not the girls, but you guys. Gonna stop letting you come over."  
"But then you'd miss us," Jared whimpered. "That would make us sad."

"Good," she teased. "Save me some trouble."  
"I'm tired of standing," Jacob mused. "Let's go to the living room."  
Embry took me by the waist, threw me over his shoulder, and smacked my butt. I started laughing.

"Put me down!" I squealed. "Embry..."  
"Call," Kim finished for me.

"Thank you."

Embry sat down on an old couch and slid me into his lap, resting his hands on my stomach and rubbing it.

"That tickles," I breathed.

Embry smirked. "You like it."

That was the complete truth. I didn't just like it; I _loved _it. I loved his touch and his smile and his voice.

Sadly there was no way we'd be together with my dad around. He wouldn't let me date anyone, especially a guy that posed any threat to him. Embry posed a threat.

Embry adjusted me so I was cradled in his arms. I placed my head on his chest as he started brushing my bangs away. At every touch my skin burned with want.

"Your bruises are clearing up," he whispered. "What's this scar up here?"  
"I got it when I was in Philadelphia," I lied. "Someone hit me."

"Who?" he growled.

"Some bitch that I hated." I shrugged. "It didn't hurt much."

"Are you sure? Because I'll beat her up for you."  
I chuckled. "Trust me, I'm fine."

He smiled and snuggled his head against my soft hair. I placed a hand on his chiseled chest and began using two fingers to crawl up his neck.

Embry smirked, grabbed the fingers, kissed them softly, and placed them back on my stomach.

Every two seconds my stomach would do a back flip. I tried to hide my excitement, my nervousness, and my fear as he touched me. It wasn't working too well.

Well, at least my excitement wasn't. I was able to hide my fear as easy as possible, like I did with my dad.

At that moment I realized I should never compare Embry to my dad. Embry was far more special to me than my dad was, and I wasn't afraid of him at all. I wanted him.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: well, I'm going to try to write a lot the next week or so. I'm going on vacation on the fifteenth for ten days and when school starts I'll probably on post once or twice a week. BUT I STILL RECOMMEND YOU READ! Haha, I really appreciate your support! Buh bye

Kim kept a good watch on the time to make sure we were home before my dad got home. Thirty minutes before we were expected to be home she told everyone that we had to leave. She saved my ass.

Embry gave me a peck on the lips as a good bye, and my butterflies came back again. After two or three hours of sitting on his lap, his touch no longer brought butterflies, but his kisses sure did.

"Take care of yourself," he whispered. I nodded slowly, in taking the warmth from his body. It made me feel so amazing, so alive, that I never wanted to let go. Too bad I would never have him, no matter how much I wanted him.

"Okay," I whispered back, taking myself out of his hug as slowly as possible, making sure every second was a second well spent. It was.

Kim took my hand, leading me out the door as she called good byes at everyone. Sadly, I simply looked down at my boots, kicking the snow.

"I know you like him," Kim whispered. "You can like him if you want."

"But I can't," I chuckled insecurely. "If my dad ever found out; I can already see my tomb stone."  
"Don't think like that, Payton," Kim almost shouted. "If you just told somebody and got help..."  
"I don't want help!" I snapped back defensively. "I don't need help, okay? I don't need it."

The rest of the walk home was silent, and I didn't even know how I could say another word to Kim. All she was trying to do was help me, and I was pushing her further and further away.

She was the only person that I could trust in this world, and even she couldn't talk any sense into me. My mother had friends like that when she first married my dad, but she was ruled by fear. I was too.

We got to my house within five minutes, and Kim convinced me that she would walk home. So, she took all her clothes, gave me a hug, and left me without a word.

Every worst nightmare was running through my mind. What if Kim left me forever? I couldn't live if she wasn't my friend. Without her I was nothing; she was my best friend. She helped me with everything. Why did everything have to be so complicated?  
After a while of thinking I fell asleep snuggly on my bed. When I was in my dreams, nothing could hurt me. I was away from everything, and that was all that I needed.

(Kim's POV)  
I felt bad for leaving Payton all alone like that, especially since her mom wasn't home, but I couldn't handle being around her when she was scared to death.

Sourly I hurried up the stairs without saying hello to my mom. I tossed my bag on my bed and fell backwards. How great it felt to be back in my own bed again. Last night was the scariest night of my life. I couldn't blame Payton for being scared every moment of her life.  
If only there was some way that I could help Payton without getting her hurt. If only I could tell her that everything was okay and make her believe that.

She was my little sister, and it hurt _me _to see _her,_ like if someone had ever hurt Jared or Claire. My heart would break.

I drifted off to sleep, hoping, praying, that things would get better. If only things were that simple.

(Payton's POV)  
"Payton!"  
A hard voice entered my thoughts and dreams. It was my dad.

"Payton, I know you're here! Come downstairs!"  
Without another thought I left my room and walked downstairs to my dad. He was sitting in his normal spot with some basket ball game on.

He didn't even look me in the eye. "Come here."

I let my feet drag to his side, and that is when he looked up at me. His eyes were filled with anger and irritation.

"You look nice today," he mused.

I froze. "Thanks, sir."  
He got up from his seat on the chair and pushed me against the wall. My head slammed against it.

He slapped me across the left cheek and punched me in the stomach. I looked away, tears forming in my eyes. He grabbed my face so I looked him in the eyes.

"You're such an ungrateful bitch." He pushed his lips against mine with more force than he ever had. He ripped my shirt off and took my breasts.

I tried to pull my face away, but when I did he left go of my left breast and held my face towards him.

"Please stop," I whispered as best as I could. "Please stop."  
He pushed me down on the floor and slid his hands down my pants. When my crying turned into screaming he slapped me hard and pulled my head back by my hair.

"Stop talking, you little whore." I took another hit to the side of my stomach, then a punch to my face. I could feel a crack and the red liquid falling down my face before I was knocked out.

My head ached when I came back into consciousness. It hurt too much to even try to open my eyes, let alone think. I couldn't remember what happened, or who caused this pain. All I wanted was the pain to go away.

Before long I felt someone touch my face, and I moaned in pain. The person shushed me and continued to trace something over my face.

Strength returned to my body and I opened my eyes. Standing above me was my mother with a cloth covered in blood. My stomach curled together as I examined my naked body. There were bruises everywhere, mostly on my stomach and between my legs from what I could see.

"Mom," I gurgled, my eyes drifting open and closed constantly.

"Shh, Payton," she whispered. "Everything's alright. Just be quiet."

"It hurts Mommy," I moaned. "It hurts so bad."

"I know, baby," she cooed, tracing the cloth over my thighs. "Let me get you cleaned up."  
"Mommy, where am I? Why am I not in school?"

She shook her head. "You're not going to school today. You have too many bruises. Now be quiet and go back to sleep."

Without warning my body followed my mother's order, and I was passed out again.

(Embry's POV)  
I walked into Physics class, and I didn't see Payton there. An alarm set off in my brain, and I needed to find her.  
Still, I was in school, and there wasn't much that I could do to get to her.

The seat next to me was empty, and that was strange. She was usually in class about ten minutes before the bell rang.

And there went the bell. She wasn't here.

There was no way I could concentrate today. When she wasn't near me I couldn't concentrate. I always worried about where she was and if she was okay. There was always the possibility that she "fell down the stairs" again, and was seriously injured. For all I knew she could've been in the hospital on a respirator and a bunch of needles shoved up her arm.

Classes passed as slowly as ever until I could talk to Kim. She had to know where Payton was. They were best friends, right? I convinced myself she would know.

In the hallways between fourth period and lunch was where I knew I'd find Kim. She was always leaning against her locker, talking to some other of her girlfriends.

When she saw me her smile dropped. She said goodbye to her girlfriends quickly and walked over to me.

"Have you seen Payton?"

She stole the words right out of my mouth.

I shook my head. "I thought you'd know."  
"Shit," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have left her."

My eyes widened. "What?"  
She looked up at me. "Nothing. Look, I'll go to her house after school and check up on her."

"I'm coming too," I said firmly.

She shook her head. "No, you're not. I'll go, and if it's anything that urgent I'll call you, alright?"

"Kim, you know how I feel about Payton," I whispered. "You gotta let me come with you."

"You're not coming," she growled. "And that's final. If you follow me or anything I will personally chew your head off."

"Alright," I sighed. "I won't. Just, tell me how she is alright?"

"I will." She hugged me. "Don't worry, Em, it's probably just a cold or something. She's used to warmer weather."

"If you're sure," I whispered. "Make sure she knows I'm thinking about her, alright?"

Kim smiled. "I will, alright. Don't worry about anything. She's probably fine. Don't get yourself worked up over nothing."  
I took her into another hug before I walked away.

I couldn't see anything that reminded me of Payton.

(Kim's POV)  
_Why am I so God dammed stupid? I never should've left her alone, especially when I knew her dad would be there. He hurt her, why? Why did he always hurt her? How can I stop it? Shit, he hurt her._

So many thoughts ran through my mind as I drove to her house after school. He could've done anything to her while she was alone in that house with her father. He could've raped her for all that I knew. I should've never left her.

There was only one car in the driveway when I pulled up. As quickly as I could, I ran to the door and rang the doorbell.

Her mom answered, and she looked both excited and scared to see me.

"I don't think you should come in," she whispered, not opening the door far enough for me to see inside.

"Please, Mrs. Marquis," I whispered. "I just have to see if she's okay."

"Mom," Payton moaned from inside. "Who is it?"

Mrs. Marquis looked back. "It's Kim, honey. Do you want to see her?"

"Yea, Mom. I do."  
Mrs. Marquis opened the door, and I gasped when I saw Payton.

She looked dead, covered in big, purple and black bruises and big gashes. She wasn't going to be able to hide those that easily, not the way she looked.

"Come here Kim," she whispered.

"This is all my fault," I muttered, tears welling in my eyes. "I shouldn't have left you."

"It's my fault too, Kimberly," Mrs. Marquis tried to ease my pain. "I should've never left her alone in this house. Usually it's not this bad."

"Usually?" I almost screamed. "How often does he hurt her?"

"Kim," Payton whispered. "Stop yelling please. It hurts my head."  
"Oh," I sighed. "Sorry."  
"I'll be back at school tomorrow," She tried to stretch out, but she gasped in pain. Mrs. Marquis shushed her and pet her hair.

"Don't do that," she whispered. "You know that hurts."  
"But I'm so cooped up," Payton whined. "When can I get up mommy?"  
"Tomorrow, alright?" Mrs. Marquis cooed. "Just rest for today."  
Tears were tracing my cheeks as I looked down on what had to be Payton. She was hurt so badly, and if I had staid with her... He could've taken me instead. She took it too easily. She acted like she was okay. She wasn't okay.

Payton reached for my hand, and I placed mine in hers.

"I'm fine, Kim." A weak smile was over her face. "Alright? I'll be back in school tomorrow, and I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about, alright? I'm fine."  
My eyes traced her body, and the tears were still going smoothly. She was lying; she wasn't "fine". She was hurt, and she didn't want me to see it. Frankly, it was written all over her face.

I shook my head. "Someone's going to notice."

"Embry?" she asked. "You didn't..."  
"No," I interrupted. "No, I didn't, but he's suspecting something already. You'd better hide those bruises good."

"I've been doing it for the past seven years."

"This isn't okay Payton!" I yelled, crying fluidly. "He could've killed you!"

Mrs. Marquis wrapped her arms around me in a hug and began rubbing my back as I cried. I cried for the pain that Payton had, and what she was going through. I cried that I didn't prevent this. I cried because I felt every bad emotion at once.

"Kim," Payton whispered. "Kim, this isn't your fault."  
"If I staid with you," I sobbed, looking back at Payton. "This wouldn't have happened. I could've stopped him."  
Payton shook her head. "No, you wouldn't have. He would've hurt you. It's best that you weren't here. Only one of us deserved it."  
"You didn't deserve this," I whispered. "No one deserves… this."

"I know," she replied. "But, hey. I'm not going home alone again. The bruises will go away in a week or so."  
"Yeah," I continued. "I know. Still... it must've hurt."  
"I was passed out for most of it," she sighed. "Really, I'm fine."

"Kimberly, you should go before Michael gets home," Mrs. Marquis said, putting an arm around me. "Thank you for coming to see Payton."  
I gave Payton's hand a squeeze, and then was engulfed in Mrs. Marquis arms.

"Take care, Kim," Payton mused.

"Feel better." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Bye."  
With that I walked out the door, feeling worse than I did before I came.


	11. Chapter 9

(Payton's POV)  
The reflection in the mirror didn't even look like me. It looked like some girl from a horror movie that had just met the Devil. All the bruises made me look so ugly, my hair was a mess, and I had huge bags under my eyes.

After years of hiding bruises I had found the perfect cover-up to hide my bruises. It wasn't that hard.

I knew I had to hide them better this time, because Kim warned me that Embry was getting suspicious. They would just look like birthmarks on my neck instead of massive bruises. In fact, some of them wouldn't show at all. I just had to make sure that I reapplied the make up every chance I got.

My clothes covered most of the bruises. I wore a turtleneck because some of the bruises would not cover up no matter how hard I tried. They were there to say, almost like my body was screaming out for help.

When I finished covering up I grabbed another coat from my closet and ran downstairs. Without a word, I took my backpack and ran outside. Confronting my dad wasn't something I was strong enough to do at that point.

My car in the driveway was more welcoming than anything in my lifetime. It sat there, ready to be my escape. When I thought about it, I could take this car and run away forever. Run away from all my problems.

But I learned that running away from your problems only makes them worse.

No matter how good running away sounded, I decided that I needed to stay in La Push. If I ran away he would only come looking for me. He had a GPS on the car, telling him where I went.

The car was cold when I entered, so immediately I turned it on and the heat started.

Secret Valentine by We The Kings started playing, and, silently, I began humming along.

I could see a glimpse of myself in the side mirror as I drove to school. What was I anymore? I used to be into the drugs and drinking without giving it a second thought. I used to be able to run away without thinking of the consequences. What happened to me? What changed me here?

School looked as cold as ever. No one was outside, so I guessed they were all in the gym to escape the heat.

Well, no one except for the boys, Cameryn, and Kim.

They enjoyed laying in the snow, covered in the white, angelic material. Once in a while they'd throw it at each other to be funny.

When I got out of the car the first person to notice me was Embry. He smiled at me, sitting up in the snow.

Kim looked at Embry, then to me. She got out of the snow and ran to me.

"Payton!"  
She engulfed me in a hug, and I gasped in pain.

"Oh," she whispered. "Sorry."  
Embry got up from his spot on the snow and walked to me. He took me softly in his arms, and I hugged him back.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked, running a big hand through my hair.

"I felt like shit," I laughed, honestly. "My head hurt and I had a fever. But now I'm cool. It was kinda a one day thing. Sorry if I scared you guys."

Embry shrugged. "S'okay."

He let go of me finally. He let his hand slide down to grab mine; I froze.

"Everything alright, Pay?" he mused, taking my other hand so I was looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah," I whispered, nodding. "Yeah, everything's cool."

(Embry's POV)

Payton wasn't acting like herself at all. She was acting like she did when I first met her, when she was afraid of me. She still would let me touch her without freaking out, but there was too much that set off alarms in my mind.

She always went to the bathroom like every ten minutes, and came back twenty minutes later. She spaced off a lot, and when someone called her back into reality, she wouldn't talk at all.

She was thinking of something that scared her, and for a minute I wished I was a bloodsucker so I could read her mind. At least then I could protect her from herself, because I would know what she was thinking. Too bad I wasn't a bloodsucker.

After school I didn't see Payton again. She had disappeared like a world-renowned magician. Her car was gone before I could even get to the parking lot.

Sulkily I turned on my car and sighed, placing my hand on my forehead. What was this girl doing to me? She was driving me crazy! What happened to the Embry that didn't give a shit about anything? I didn't know who I was anymore.

With Payton in my life I had way more responsibility than I ever wanted, but that was okay with me. I wanted that responsibility because I wanted to keep her safe. Too bad it wasn't working to well.

If things kept going the way they were going I would be in with her by the end of the month. She would be able to trust me, and hopefully she would tell me what was bothering her all the time.

It was obvious that she was telling Kim everything. I wasn't too mad that Kim wasn't telling me what she was saying. Her position was understandable, being Payton's best friend. Still, it was frustrating because she wouldn't tell me. If she told me than I could fix everything. If only life was that simple.

The drive home was silent except for the quiet The Cab music in the background. Everything was way too complicated for my liking.

I had to save her from herself even if it killed me.

(Payton's POV)

I always knew where my dad kept all his liquor, in a drawer in the fridge. It was easy to access, and even easier to steal. He never cared if I drank or not.

When I got home I could hear my mother upstairs, taking a shower.

Quickly, I took a bunch of bottles of beer and shoved them into my backpack. I didn't care what the label was on the bottle or if it was light. I just wanted lots and lots of booze.

"Mom!" I called, coming up the stairs. "I'm home!"  
She didn't respond, but I was pretty sure she heard me. With that I ran into my room and locked the door. Tonight I was going to drink my problems away.

Without warning my alarm clock set off the next morning. I forgot that I set it for every morning.

The beep reminded me of my awful hangover and how stupid I was for drinking all the bottles in my room.

I was covered in them, empty beer bottles. They were all over me, and my clothes were stained with beer. What I needed was a nice shower and some new clothes. That would hide the stench of failure easily.

Relapsing wasn't exactly the best feeling, but I really didn't care. If my father did something too me, I was too drunk to realize, and that's all I cared about. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore, and when I was drunk I didn't feel anything. It was like when I would smoke weed or snort Coke. My body was numb, and that's all that I wanted.

After a burning hot shower, that took about twenty minutes, and a nice change of clothes I walked downstairs.

"Your mother took your car."

My father's voice startled me as I reached for the door.

I decided not to acknowledge him and keep walking like he wasn't even there. That was the best way for me to handle him when I didn't want to, to walk away.

Great, I had no car. It had to be negative ten degrees outside and, to add to that, it was snowing lightly. At least school was closer than I thought it was.

I got there a few minutes before the bell rang, and ran right into Physics class.

Embry was sitting at our back table, smiling at me when I came in. Quickly, I walked to the back and took my seat.

"What took you so long?" he whispered, putting a hand on top of mine. "Why are you so cold?"

"Maybe because it's negative a bagillion degrees out," I teased. "And I had to walk. My mom needed the car."

Embry shrugged. "Need a ride home tonight? I can take ya."  
I pulled out my notebook and began writing down the instructions on the board. "Do I have to pay for gas?"  
"No," Embry snorted. "Why would I make you pay for gas?"

"Because it coasts loads lately." I shrugged. "Maybe you can take me home."

"Maybe?" he teased. "Do you really want to walk home in this weather again?"

"Not really, but I know I can. You should convince me to come with you."  
"If you do I'll give you a cookie."

I giggled and shook my head as I continued to write. "Hmm... tempting."

"Good. Pick you up after school."

"But..."  
Before I could get my last words out the professor started talking. It was going to be a long drive home.

(Embry's POV)

I had memorized Payton's schedule since the first day I had met her, so I knew where her last class was. After the bell rang I waited outside the classroom and grabbed her arm when she walked out.

"Embry," she laughed, smacking my shoulder. "Don't ever scare me like that again."  
With a fluid motion I pulled her to me and into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I kissed the top of her forehead. "Are you ready to go?"

She was so innocent when she looked up at me. After a few moments of eye connection she dropped her head on my chest and cuddled in.

It felt so right to have her in my arms, to have her _want_ to be in my arms. She was there, and I was never letting go.  
She tightened her little arms around my torso to pull herself closer to me. She took in the warmth of my body; she felt like an icepack to me. Like a really, really cold ice pack.

"Embry," she whispered.

I began petting her hair. "Yes Payton."

She looked up at me. "Let's go."

With that I took her hand and began to lead her outside into the cold. It was really cold to her, but to me, I could've cared less. My body was used to this weather; hers wasn't.

"Which car is yours?" she mumbled, pressing herself close to my side.

Her cold body felt so good against mine. Every time she touched me it felt like nothing could go wrong. When she was happy I was ecstatic, and when she was sad I was depressed. No matter how bad things were going it was my job to protect her. I only wished I could've figured out what to save her from.

"It's that truck, over there," I pointed to my truck about five parking spaces away.

"Do you all have trucks?" she laughed.

Her laughter was so angelic, and it made my insides tingle. I wanted to hear it all the time, at any possible moment that I could.

"Yeah, we kinda do," I chuckled. "I dunno why, but I hate small cars. I like my big ass truck."  
She smiled and nudged me with her little body. It didn't move me at all, but it phased me for a second. If only she knew how much I cared about her.

We both climbed into the truck, and I turned it on.

"Do you want some heat?" I mused as the radio began.

She nodded. "Yes please."

Three Cheers For Five Years by Mayday Parade started playing. Silently, she was humming along, hugging her backpack to her chest.  
"You like them?" I sighed, trying to start conversation. "Mayday Parade?"  
"Yeah," She nodded. "They're pretty good, most of the time."  
I shrugged. "They're alright. Haven't seen them live yet. I kinda want to. Maybe sometime we should go."

"Yeah," she whispered. "That sounds like fun. You just gotta see when they're here."  
"I guess I do."  
Without warning, Payton took my hand that was on the dashboard. Her hand was so small against mine, about two times smaller. They were like little baby hands.

She was still cold, so I tried to turn up the heat with her hand still in mine.

I was successful, and she shivered by the warm feel.

"Where is your house anyways?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

"Actually, just drop me here." She unbuckled her seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride."  
I froze. "Wait, what?"

"Stop the car, Embry, or I'll jump out."

Without question I pulled up to the curb, and she got out. I rolled down the window.

"Payton, wait!" I called, slowly starting the car as she began to walk. "Payton, where are you going?"  
"Stop following me!" she yelled, and the broke into a run.

I turned off the car and threw my hands against the steering wheel.

"Shit!"

There was my reason to follow her, a blue notebook on the passenger's seat. With that I grabbed the notebook and ran after her to the house where she ran to.

I opened the door. "Hey Payton, you forgo-"  
I saw the one thing I knew I never wanted to see in my life.

Payton's father was on top of her, punching and slapping her as hard as he possibly could.


	12. Chapter 10

"Get off her!" Was the first thing I thought to yell. I didn't think to start cussing him out or anything. There was too much worry going through my head because of Payton.

With all my strength I pulled him up by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"You bastard!" I growled, giving him a sucker punch in the stomach. "That's your daughter right there! What the fuck's your problem?"  
I gave him a few more punches before I could hear Payton crying. He was hurt enough; I had to go to Payton.

"Payton," I cooed, carefully finding a way to hold her in my arms. "Payton, I'm here, it's alright."

"Call the police," she coughed, and before I knew it she was spitting out blood.

Quickly, I fumbled for my cell phone to call the police. Hopefully someone would come quickly to get this guy in jail. We were far away from everything, but they had to come for this.

"Hey, we've got an abuser in house number 891 in La Push. He'll be tied up; I have to get the girl out of her."

Without another word I hung up. They would deal with him; I had to deal with Payton.

In a fluid motion I took off my shirt, took Payton's father's arms, and tied him to the coffee table.  
"See you in hell, bastard."  
Payton looked the worst that I had ever seen her. Her clothes were stained with blood; you could see it seeping through the fabric.

Her make-up was running down her cheeks with tears. There were more bruises on her than I had seen before. That's what worried me.

"Payton," I whispered. "Payton, I'm going to take you to Emily's house alright? She's going to take care of you."

She didn't say a word. Her eyes kept drifting open and shut like she was about to pass out.

"Payton, stay awake for me, please. Just keep your eyes open."  
She moaned in pain, stretching out her little body in my arms.

"Stop moving Payton. You know it hurts."  
It was hard to open the truck door with her in my arms, but I managed. Carefully, I lay her down on the seat so she was sitting up. Her eyes were closed at this point.

"Payton, talk to me." I started the ignition to the car. "Payton say something."  
"I- I told you not to come," she coughed, and more blood came out.

"Did he hit you in the mouth?"

She didn't answer.

"Payton, talk to me."

"Yes!" she screamed. "I told you not to follow me!"

There was such hostility in her voice; I couldn't believe it. She was angry at _me_ because I stopped _her father_ from beating her. That didn't add up in my mind. She was supposed to love me for saving her.

"Payton..."  
"Don't you get it?" she cried. "I have to leave now! I have to leave everything! Why did you have to follow me? I hate you!"  
"Payton, you have some issues," was all that could come out of my mouth. Her words cut me like a knife, right through my heart. She didn't hate me; she couldn't have meant that.

"I'm fine!"  
"That's why you weren't at school yesterday. Because your dad beat you up so bad you couldn't go. Your life is a lie, Payton."  
"Good," she growled. "At least I know how to keep my life a lie."

It was silent the rest of the drive home, and I couldn't stand it. She didn't hate me, and I knew it. She was just upset.

For some reason, it was a lot better to not know what was going on.

(Payton's POV)

I tried to walk myself to Emily's door, mostly because I was pissed off at Embry, but that didn't work very well. He had to carry me all the way there, for every few steps I would fall, and he'd catch me.

Emily answered the door and gasped at what she saw.

"Can you check her out, Em?" Embry whispered. "Her dad did this."

Sure, I hated my dad more than anything else in the entire world, but for some reason I hated Embry. I hated him for showing me how wrong it was for _that _to be happening, for finding out my biggest secret, and for keeping me safe.

Yet I hated myself for lying to him, for not telling him sooner. I hated myself for keeping the secret.

I hated everything.

"Bring her upstairs, to the bedroom on the left," Emily ordered. "I'm going to go get the stuff to clean her up."

Embry didn't say anything, but followed Emily's instructions. He carried me into the bedroom and lay me down on the bed.

"I love you," he whispered.

There was no way I could respond.

When Emily entered Embry left without a word, leaving Emily to her business.

"Are you okay with me taking off your shirt?" she whispered, placing her supplies on the floor next to the bed.

"Yeah."

She carefully used a knife to cut open the shirt, because she knew if she tried to take it off normally it might hurt something.

Emily kneeled down next to the bed and opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She poured some onto a cloth and began rubbing it on my stomach.

"How old are some of these cuts?" she whispered.

I never realized how ugly they looked. They were open wounds, probably infected all the way through. I just never bothered before.

"About a few months or so," I replied, not looking at her.

"Well, we should get them cleaned up."

She was so caring and compassionate to me. It wasn't like I was Kim or anything, but she treated me like I was. She treated me like I was her own daughter.

(Embry's POV)  
Sam and I sat in the living room without saying a word. Silence filled the small room, except for our heavy breathing. There was no way I could stay calm when I had just seen my mate like that. She looked dead, on the inside and out. She broke my heart twice over, and there wasn't any way that I couldn't still love her.

"Hey!"

Jacob came running through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Shit, I just came from Payton's house," he huffed, catching his breath. "Swann took him in. Shit, he really did that to her, didn't he?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How is she? More importantly, where is she?"

"Upstairs with Emily," Sam replied. "She's treating her scars."

"Charlie's gonna take him to Olympia," Jacob continued, falling back on the couch. "Big case on his hands."  
I shook my head. "I never knew something like that could ever happen... _here_. Ya know what I mean?"  
"Yeah," Jacob sighed. "I getcha."

The small figure of Emily walked downstairs and to Sam. She looked tired, and sad. She sat on Sam's lap and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Embry," she whispered. "She wants to see you."  
_Probably to tell me how I messed up her life._

It wasn't like I could just ignore her call for me, no matter how badly she was going to tear me apart. Payton was my mate, and I had to do anything she wanted.

Slowly, I walked up the red-carpeted stairs and to the room on the left.

There she lay, completely naked, but blankets covered her. She was staring at the ceiling, tracing bruises like she knew exactly where they were.

"Knock, knock," I smiled at her and opened the door.

Her head snapped to look at me, and, to my surprise, she smiled back.

"Hey." She held out her small hand for mine. "Come here."

I walked to her side, kneeled down, and took her hand. She was cold and weak. There were big bags under her eyes and all the bruises were a very clear color on her face.

"I'm sorry," she continued, looking away.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, rubbing little circles on her hand with my thumb. "You didn't do anything."

"I don't hate you," she sighed. "I didn't mean it."  
The tears welling up in her eyes were visible now, and all I wanted was for them to stop.

"I know, Payton," I shushed her. "Please don't cry. I know you don't."

"It hurts Embry," she sobbed. "It hurts so much."  
"If I could stop the hurt I would." I ran my free hand through her hair. "I love you, Payton."  
"I- I- I love you too," she whispered. "Will y-you stay up here with me?"

"Of course I will," I replied. "Anything you want."  
"What if I leave, Embry?" She looked back up at the ceiling. "I can't leave here now."

"You won't leave."  
I was half saying that to convince myself she wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't leave me, not after everything that happened for me to find her.

"But my mom will have custody, which means if she can't afford it down here, then I am leaving. I'll go with my grandma or my aunt or someone. What if I don't stay?"  
"They won't move you now," I assured her. "You'll do your case in Olympia, which is in this state. We'll be down there with you."  
"I'm scared," she continued. "What if he gets out? He'll come kill me."

"You'll be with me, and I won't let him anywhere near you. If I didn't know that I would go to prison and away from you, I woulda killed him."  
"Don't leave me," she whispered. "Please."  
"I would never leave you."  
"Embry, will you..." She stopped.

"What, sweety?" I asked. "Anything, just ask."  
"Will, you kiss me?"  
With a smirk I let my lips lower down to hers. She took them welcomingly, opening her mouth slightly. Even though her body was cold, her lips were warm. They were smooth and soft, softer than anything I'd felt in a long time.

After a few seconds I pulled away. Like before, she raised her body to get another kiss. I chuckled.

"Baby, what ever happened to just friends?" I brushed her bangs out of her face.

"No," I whispered. "I don't want that. I want you, please."

"Slow, yes?"  
She nodded. "Yes, slow please."  
"Which means I really shouldn't be kissing you," I teased.

Payton pouted those cherry red lips. "Please?"

Again I lowered my lips to hers for a quick peck. She took it openly, but I pulled away like before.

"Payton, I don't want to do anything on accident because we kiss so much," I whispered. "If I hurt you, and I loose you, I don't know what will happen."  
"Okay," she whispered. "Well, will you at least come lay with me? I'm cold."

A smile crept over my lips as I looked down at her body.

"Do you enjoy thinking of ways for me to hurt you? Do you want me to leave you or something?"  
She shook her head. "Please, just lay with me. I want you to."  
I couldn't argue with that.

"Alright, scootch over."

She slid her little body over so I could fit in the twin-sized bed. When I came in she cuddled up to my chest instinctively. I wrapped an arm around her little body and held her to me.

"Why are you so warm?" she mused sleepily. Her eyes were drifting shut.

"Because I am just so hot." I smirked down at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Someone has a big ego."

"Do you not like it?" I asked. "Because I can loose my ego for you."  
She shook her head. "No," she yawned. "I like it."  
"Good."  
"Embry, why did you keep trying to help me?" she continued. "I kept pushing you away and I was so rude."  
"Because I knew you needed someone," I sighed. "Everyone needs someone."  
"Thanks, Embry." She yawned. "I love you."  
With that her little eyes drifted shut.

(Kim's POV)  
As soon as I got the news I had Jared drive me down to Emily's ASAP. I had to see if Payton was okay, if she was mentally okay.

The door was unlocked, so when I burst through everyone looked at me.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Is she alright? What happened? Who found out?"  
"You should've told us, Kim," Sam whispered.

Jared lowered his eyebrows. "You knew?"

"Yeah, I did. So where is she?"  
"Upstairs with Embry," Jacob mused, with his hands behind his head.

I took the stairs up to the guest room where I knew she would be.

When I opened the door Embry's head shot to me. He put a finger to his lips and slid out from under her.

"Hey," he whispered. "Finally, you're here."  
"You found her, didn't you?" I replied in the same, quiet voice.  
"Yeah. She was acting all weird, so I used a notebook as an excuse to follow her, and her dad was hitting her."

"I knew."  
He nodded. "We all know that you knew. Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Because if I did Payton would've lost everything," I whispered. "I know I should've."  
He shrugged. "I understand. She made you promise, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."  
He looked back at the sleeping Payton, then to me.

"At least she's safe," he mused. "You wanna stay with us?"  
I shook my head. "No. I'm going to go back downstairs. Bring her down when she wakes up."  
"Are Paul and Cameryn here?" he asked.

"No, I'll call them. You stay up here with her, and thanks."  
"It's alright, Kimmy."

Embry took me in a big hug, his body heat burning my skin.

When he pulled away I looked back at Payton.

"Go back to her," I whispered.

He nodded with a smile. As I walked away I saw Embry climb back with her.


	13. Playlist

Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)- Nine Days

Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)- Nine Days

Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

First Time- Lifehouse

For You I Will- Teddy Gieger

Gotta Find You- Joe Jonas

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Aerosmith

I Need You- Relient K

Light Up The Sky- Yellowcard

Mercy- One Republic

My Hero- Paramore

Stand- Rascall Flats

Lift- Shannon Noll

Take My Hand- The Cab


	14. Chapter 11

(Payton's POV)  
Panic ran over my body when I didn't feel the warm figure next to me when I awoke. My hand reached out for someone, or something, that reminded me of that warm body.

A hand grabbed mine, which had the same body heat that I was looking for. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Embry," I whispered, trying to pull him closer. He sat on the bed and rubbed my shoulder. "Embry, lay with me."  
"Do you want to go see everyone?" Embry whispered, slowly picking me up. My body was heavier than ever; I had no control over my muscles. "They're all very worried about you."

"Who's down there?" I asked as Embry adjusted me in his arms.  
"Everyone. Jacob, Jared, Kim, Cameryn, Paul, and Quil."

"Oh."  
Having everyone know about what happened wasn't exactly my first choice to wake up to. Personally I hoped for Embry to just lay with me, keep me in his arms, and have his touch to my body. That wasn't exactly what I got.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Not necessarily... it'll just be overwhelming."  
"I'll be there with you," Embry assured me with a half smile. That half smile gave me all the strength I needed.

"Alright," I sighed. "Let's go."  
Embry scooped me up bridal style; my arms flung around his neck. He was so warm, and, without Emily's wool blanket, I was cold.

When we came downstairs I felt like a fish in a fish bowl; I was constantly watched.

Jacob got up from his seat to meet Embry and I at the bottom of the small staircase. Embry put me down on my feet, and Jacob immediately took me with his muscular arms. My head fit on a crook between his muscles. His face was in my frizzy hair, kissing it.

"Shit, Payton," he whispered. "Way to scare us to death."

He looked down at me with a smirk; I knew he was just teasing me. Jacob was only trying to make me laugh, so, for his sake, I tried to laugh. It didn't work.

"Get off her," Kim growled.

Jacob reluctantly let go of me, but eventually did. Kim took me into her arms quickly so nobody else could. Her eyes were red from crying, and she sniffled a lot. It made me feel so bad to see her like that, but there wasn't much I could do. There was a part of me that wished I were strong enough to cry like that, that I could show my emotions that well.

"You're okay," she cried. "This is all my fault; I should've told someone; I should've said something. I'm so stupid. Please forgive me Pay."

"Me forgive you?" I replied, starting to cry. "I should've never put that secret on you, and I never should've made you promise not to tell. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had told someone. Will you forgive me?"

She let go of me, biting her bottom lip, and nodded.

There was so much hurt and pain mixed in those baby blue eyes of hers. Slowly, with my thumb, I traced the bottom of her eyes to remove the tears. She chuckled, took her thumb, and did the same.

"I forgive you," she whispered, taking me again in her arms. Our grasps tightened as our hug continued.

"Kim, stop hogging her!" Cameryn whined.

Surprisingly she lifted Kim and put her to the side.

"Looks like someone got into some trouble," she whispered, looking me up and down.

I nodded, and, without warning, jumped on her. She laughed and held me with all her strength.

"Dude, you're heavy," she laughed softly, squeezing me. "At least you're okay."  
"Thanks Cam," I mumbled, smiling at her. She let go and smiled back.

"Take care of yourself kid."  
"MY TURN!"

Paul rushed over to me, took me in his arms, and spun me around.

"Careful!" Embry warned. "Don't hurt her!"

"You're not on babysitting duty," Paul scoffed, looking down at me with a smirk. "Right Payton?"  
I looked over to Embry, and then back at Paul, who placed my hair behind my ear.

"He kinda is," I laughed softly, looking up at him. He leaned down and pecked my forehead.

"Damn, both of you." Paul hugged me close. "You both worry me deeply."

With one hand I smacked the back of his head. He smiled at me, kissed my forehead again, and picked me up.

"Jared, catch!"

Jared laughed, took me from the top of Paul's hands, and gently lowered me to the ground.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "It's almost gone anyways."

"That black eye doesn't look gone," he chuckled. "And your lip's busted."  
"Thanks for pointing out my flaws, jerk," I growled. He only smiled and sat me down on his lap.

"Welcome, babe," he laughed, laying me back on him.

"No!" Embry took me from Jared. "She's mine."

"No, she's mine," Emily put her elbow on Embry's shoulder. "Literally."

My eyebrows rose. "What?"

"The courts giving me custody of you until your mom can take care of you."  
"What?!" I repeated, my eyes widening like golf balls.

"You heard me," she giggled. "Your mom, well right now, the court is doing a mental evaluation on her, and she turned you over to me."

"Did she even know you?"

"Yeah, PTA friends."

Within one nanosecond I jumped onto her and screamed.

"I GET TO STAY!" I screamed. "I GET TO STAY!"  
She giggled, hugging me back like any happy mother would.

When she let go I looked around at all the people in the living room. All these people cared about me so much, and, truthfully, I didn't deserve them. They were all so amazing, and they actually wanted what was best for me.

And to have Embry. Without Embry I would've never met Kim, and where would I be then? Still being beaten by my father? Without him, I was nothing.

For the first time in a long time I cared for someone other than myself. I cared for all those boys and girls and Emily and her husband. If it weren't for them I'd be on the other side of the country with my grandma. If I didn't have them, I would have nothing.

Embry took me in his arms and held me close to his over-heated body. He placed his cheek against my hair, and, through all the noise around me, I heard him crying.

"Embry," I whispered. "Embry."

He looked at me, and brushed his fingers under his eyes.

"Shit, now look who's the pussy," he chuckled through his tears. "I'm just so happy."

"I am too," I continued. "I get to stay."  
"PAYTON!"  
Kim took me from Embry's arms with a squeal. She was as happy as I was, and I could see it in her eyes. Her best friend wasn't going anywhere.

"Yay," she giggled, taking some deep breaths. "Three cheers for Emily!"

I rolled my eyes at her silliness and pulled away from our bone-crushing hug.

"Emily." I looked over to her smiling face. "You have no idea how much this means to me, that I get to stay."  
She nodded. "I think I do. You're family now; I couldn't just see you leave like that either."  
With a fluid motion I was back in her arms again. She was about three inches taller than me, so she rested her chin on the top of my head. She inhaled my scent and exhaled softly in a perfect beat. Everything about her was perfect. She would be a great mother until I got to leave. It was senior year, and in a few months I would turn eighteen. After I'd be gone, and never come back.

There was too much in La Push to remind me of the torture I went through. Still, there was so much to remind me of the great things that I found there. My friends, my new self esteem, my new life. Everything would be different after this, and I could feel it in the bottom of my stomach. It definitely wasn't a bad feeling.

(Embry's POV)  
After an hour or so everyone was settled down to watch TV in Emily's living room. Sam was gone, and had been gone since Payton had awoken. She asked about him endlessly; I'd forgotten they hadn't had the pleasure of meeting.

Some people might've found that annoying, but nothing Payton did could ever possibly annoy me.

What did annoy me, though, were the sounds of Paul and Cameryn kissing on the floor in front of us. I never knew that Paul getting imprinted could make him even more annoying than he was before.

Payton had her head rested on the crook of my neck; she was curled up on my lap with a big, old blue blanket. I tried to keep all my warmth directed to her, which helped a lot. She stopped shivering after three minutes or so. The way she was shivering you'd think that she was in Antarctica and her toes were about to fall off.

There was some basketball game on the screen, but I paid no attention to it. My attention was to Payton's face, and hers was to mine. Every now and again she'd try to reach up for a kiss, but she failed and only got my chin. It was a new sort of game for us. It was more fun for me than it was for her.

Finally, she gave up. Instead of trying to get my lips she went for my neck, leaving pecks everywhere. Sometimes I wondered how I could keep myself from kissing her then and there without stopping.

Her body was still fragile and still covered in purple. There was no sign of pain in her eyes, which assured me I wasn't squishing her in my arms.

"Emily!"  
The front door opened, and the cold wind blew into the small house. There Sam stood, throwing off his baseball cap and sweatshirt.

"Shit, it's warm in here," he chuckled.

Payton sat up; I let go of her so I wouldn't break one of her ribs on accident or something.

Slowly, she got up to look Sam up and down.

Sam noticed her little figure and smiled softly at her.

"You Payton?" he asked, still smiling.

She nodded, a smile playing on her lips, and ran into his arms. He took her welcomingly like he would with Kim or Cameryn, which made me sigh in relief. He cared about her as much as the rest of the pack, and that was only something for her to find out.

She needed to know that people cared about her at this time in her life. If she thought no one cared about her; I had no clue what would happen. She could've hurt herself, or done what Kim tried to do...

There was too much risk to let her go now. It wasn't like I could let her go anyways. If she left I would leave right with her, even if I had to leave the pack. Without her by my side, I'd think about her all the time instead of thinking about the pack. That wouldn't have been too good.

Sam smiled at me from Payton's shoulder. He smiled in approval. It didn't matter if he approved or not, he approved of every mate, but it was nice to have his okay just in the back of my mind. I knew that if I couldn't protect her he would, just like he would've for the other girls.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sam laughed, leaving an arm around Payton's shoulders. "I've decided that we're gonna order Chinese." He looked down at her. "You like Chinese food?"

She smiled. "Love."

He smirked. "Good. Now where did that stupid phone go..."


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Alright this story is OVER, but I am doing a sequel to show the trial and other nice surprises.

(Payton's POV)  
"Here's your bedroom," Emily introduced me to a small room upstairs. "I'm sorry it's so small."

With a smile I hugged Emily. "It's more than I could ever ask for."  
"I'm really glad to have you here, Payton," she continued. "Do you need anything?"  
I shook my head. "I'm really fine Emily. Thanks so much for taking me in."  
"No problem." She kissed my forehead. "Get in bed and go to sleep. You need it."  
"Thanks Emily."

She pulled off the covers as I climbed in. She kissed my forehead and smiled.

Emily closed the door and turned off the lights on her way out. With a sigh, I pulled the comforter further over my chest and arms. The heater was on, but my body still shivered from my sudden exile from warmth. Embry was like a giant heated blanket to me. When I was taken from him all my body heat went with him.

The handle on the door turned, and someone peeked in. There was no way not to recognize this face.

"Embry," I breathed, turning to my side. He smirked and walked over to the side of the bed.

"You should be sleeping, baby girl," he chuckled, sitting at the edge of the bed.

My body was pulled up. "I'm cold."  
"You're cold, huh? And what can I do?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to ask? Come lay with me."

He was still smirking as he crawled in next to me.

Recuperatively I cuddled into his chest as he placed his arms around me. All the heat that my body lost returned so I snuggled as close as possible. Embry's arms were tightened securely around my shoulders and torso. Everything felt so right like I knew it should've been.

"So how ya feeling baby girl?" he mused right against my ear. His warm breath tickled slightly.

"Like shit," I replied. "I'm tired, but I can't sleep."  
He adjusted us. "And why is that?"  
"I'm scared."  
The funny, mischievous look in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with love, concern, and care.

"Aw baby," he cooed, kissing my forehead. "It's alright. That bastard's going to jail."  
"But what if he gets released? He'll come looking for me and…"  
Realization finally hit me; I was scared to death. There were so many fears running through my head that I wasn't ready to face. Going to court was only one of the many. Seeing my dad was another. What he would do if he ever got out; he'd kill me for sure.

"He'll never get near you; not when I'm around," Embry assured me. "That ass whole won't stand a chance. Jared and Paul and Jacob and Quil; they'll help too. We'll kill him before he even touches you."  
Embry's threats meant something to me, but they didn't dissipate any fears. The all-too-real possibilities would never leave their engraved spot in my brain.

Embry took my chin with two, muscular fingeres. "Baby, I promise I'd risk my life before anything hurts you."  
No one even wanted to risktheir life for me. Embry was the most honest person I'd met, but how was I supposed to trust those strong words? Every word that was said had to be backed up by actions before I ever believed him.

"Don't lie to me."

(Embry's POV)  
I could see the tears in her green eyes through the pitch black. She was upset, scared, and my words didn't help at all. That just made it worse.

"I would never lie to you," I whispered. "Why would you think that baby? I love you."  
"I-I love you too," she stuttered. "I don't know."  
She hid her head in my chest. Her sobs could be heard in the darkness.

"Baby, I'm not mad at you. Sweety, don't cry; you don't need to. Don't be upset, sweet heart. Everything's alright."  
"I do trust you Embry," she sniffled. "And I don't want you to be mad at me. I love you."  
"Baby, I love you too. I'm not mad at you at all." With my hand I pulled her face up. "I love you."  
Slowly, but surely, she reached her little lips up to mine for a kiss. Her lips tasted salty with tears, but I didn't care. She deserved a kiss.

Her little hands came up to my face and traced the stubble around my cheeks. Her eyes were attached to her hands.

"Go to sleep, baby," I whispered. "I'm here, you're safe, and you need to sleep."

Her little eyelids closed, and her hands dropped off my face. Slowly I ran my hands through her hair as her breath softened.

"Embry," she whispered.

"Yeah, baby?"  
"I love you."  
She was everything. Yup, I would risk my life for her.


End file.
